La vérité sur ma mère
by lasolitaire
Summary: Je pensais connaître ma mère. Enfin quand je dis connaître, c'est plutôt retranscrire son attitude comme un manque d'intérêt à mon égard. Mais je ne sais rien d'elle. Alors comment connaître la vérité? Sa vérité ... Je l'ai malheureusement découverte alors qu'il aurait peut-être fallu que je l'ignore.
1. Prologue

_**Note de l'auteur : ****Me revoilà pour une autre fiction. Le style déplaira sûrement à certain d'entre vous mais j'ai décidé de quand même la partager sur ce site. En espérant ne pas le regretter. Il y aura Shizuru et Natsuki mais je tiens à le dire en amont de votre lecture : L'histoire n'est pas centrée sur ses deux protagonistes. Quant à un hypothétique Shizuru/Natsuki, vous devrez attendre pour savoir s'il y en aura un ou pas. Je vous laisse découvrir cette nouvelle fiction qui s'étalera sur une dizaine de chapitres.**_

_**PS : Ce chapitre d'introduction est un peu court mais je pense qu'il est suffisant pour vous faire une idée du style de ma création. Lasolitaire.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>La vérité sur ma mère<strong>_

_**Prologue : Questions sans réponses. **_

Je sais qu'il est normal de se poser des questions. Surtout lorsque l'on approche de l'adolescence. Certaines de ces questions sont justifiées. D'autres beaucoup moins. Certaines paraissent absurdes contrairement à d'autres. Certaines d'entre elles d'ailleurs n'ont pas de réponses. Celle qui me vient actuellement à l'esprit concerne la mystérieuse énigme de la vie et de la mort "Qu'est-ce-que l'au-delà?". Je ne connais personne pouvant répondre catégoriquement à cette question. Personne n'a jamais eu la chance d'aller vers l'au-delà et de revenir pour conter sa péripétie. Il y a évidemment des hypothèses, des croyances ou même des fabulations mais comment savoir si quelqu'un possède la véritable réponse à cette énigme ? A toutes ses questions sans réponses, vous pouvez penser que mes questionnements sont sans intérêt. Et j'avoue me sentir un peu égoïste de centrer cette histoire sur ma vision des choses, sur mon ressenti et sur mes doutes et questions. Mais qui ne fait pas cela? S'intéresser en premier lieu à sa propre personne et laisser de côté les problèmes des autres. Qui ferait le choix de nier ses interrogations au détriment des interrogations d'autrui ? Pas moi en tout cas. Je suis capable d'écouter et de donner mon avis. Mais je suis incapable de demander de l'aide ou des conseils à quelqu'un. Mes amis ? Je n'en ai pas vraiment. J'ai appris à être seule, à ne pas me lier. J'évite ainsi toutes situations délicates et inconfortables. Parmi elles, la perte d'amitié suite à un déménagement. Je n'ai pas voulu cela, c'est juste que j'ai appris à vivre avec. Il n'y a pas que des questions dans mon esprit, il y a aussi des observations. L'une d'entre elles est présente depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Et j'avoue que c'est celle qui me fait ressentir le plus d'émotion. Douleur, peur, haine, regret, soulagement mais surtout amour et colère. Et c'est de celle-là que j'ai décidé de vous parler.

J'ai toujours su que je n'avais pas tous les éléments en main pour comprendre ma mère. Je savais que quelque chose m'échappait. Non pas quelque chose, le tout m'échappait. Je ne connaissais rien d'elle. Que ce soit son présent, son futur mais surtout son passé. Je n'avais aucune connaissance de ce qu'elle aimait le plus au monde et à l'opposé de ce qu'elle détestait. Je n'avait jamais compris ses regards, ses silences ou encore ses soupirs plus ou moins sonores. Je ne connaissais aucune personne pouvant m'apporter des réponses. Mes grand-parents ne trouvaient pas judicieux de m'expliquer et après plusieurs demandes sans réponses, j'avais fini par abandonner. Quand à mon père, il n'était pas la solution. J'essayais donc de décrypter le moindre fait et geste de celle-ci dans mes plus jeunes années. Mais c'est comme tout, après plusieurs tentatives amenant à un échec, on abandonne. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai préféré me concentrer sur ce qu'elle m'offrait. Son silence, sa froideur et tout simplement son manque d'intérêt à mon égard. Elle ne se souciait pas de moi. Elle n'en avait que faire de ma présence. Me savoir en cours ou dans ma chambre lui était amplement suffisant. Le reste, ma solitude, mon besoin maternel ou encore mes sentiments étaient inconnus pour elle. Et c'est devenu un fardeau pour moi. Fardeau qui petit à petit prenait une place de plus en plus petite dans mon coeur et qui après plusieurs années a fini par disparaître. J'avais cessé de quémander un contact, une attention ou même une réprimande de sa part. J'avais cessé de lui dire des "je t'aime" ou de lui poser des questions. Je faisais avec. Un simple "bonjour"et "bonne nuit" les jours de vacances ou de week-end. Un "je sors" puis un "je suis rentrée" lorsque je finissais les cours ou allais me balader. Voilà mon petit train de vie. J'avais fini par ne plus vouloir la comprendre dans un premier temps et la laisser de côté dans un second plan. A quoi bon essayer si votre mère ne souhaite qu'une seule chose : la paix. J'avais donc arrêté d'espérer comprendre ma mère et surtout avoir toutes les pièces du puzzle pour comprendre le mystère derrière sa personne. Jusqu'à ce jour. Je pensais que c'était dans sa nature de ne parler que très peu, de rester des heures le regard perdu. Je pensais qu'elle était solitaire et qu'elle m'avait transmis ce trait de caractère. Mais ce que j'ignorais c'est que ma mère n'était pas la femme que j'avais en face de moi. Ne vous méprenez pas, je possède son sang. Elle m'a portée pendant neuf mois. Elle m'a donné la vie et a même faillit perdre la sienne à ce moment donné. Elle m'a allaitée. Elle m'a consolée lors de mes premiers cris et m'a appris mes premiers mots. Mais ça, je ne m'en souviens pas. Car depuis mes sept ans, ma mère s'est forgée un cocon, non plutôt une carapace dans laquelle je n'ai pas ma place. Elle n'était pas la mère que j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit. Qui voudrait d'une mère qui, semble-t-il, regrette plus votre venue au monde qu'autre chose? Une mère qui ne prend pas part à votre éducation. Une mère qui ne vous encourage pas lors de vos échecs ou réussites scolaires. Une mère ne voulant pas de cette responsabilité. Même si elle m'aime. Car oui, je suis convaincue qu'elle m'aime sinon, pourquoi serait-elle encore dans cette demeure avec moi? Pourquoi aurait-elle pris le risque de mourir pour me permettre de vivre? Pourquoi aurait-elle pris le temps de soigner mes blessures? Pourquoi aurait-elle pris le temps de m'apprendre mes premiers mots et surtout le mot "mère"? Je sais qu'elle m'aime mais à côté de cela, il y a quelque chose en moi qu'elle méprise au plus haut point. La question c'est quoi? Aurais-je fait ou dit quelque chose de mal? C'est ce que j'ai pensé dans mes premières années mais en grandissant, je me suis rendue compte que je ne provoquais rien pouvant expliquer son comportement. J'ai essayé de comprendre, de trouver la raison de tout cela. Mais encore une fois, j'ai fait face à une question sans réponse. Je n'ai jamais su ce que c'était jusqu'à ce jour. Seriez-vous prêt à m'accorder votre attention et de revenir sur votre première impression. Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes. Que ma mère est une femme sans coeur pour renier sa progéniture. J'avoue l'avoir pensé moi-même. Mais vous ne connaissez pas la vérité de ma mère. Cela vous intéresse? Alors laissez-moi vous raconter le commencement de tout cela. Le moment même où j'ai compris, où j'ai découvert qui était réellement ma mère.


	2. Solitude

_**Note de l'auteur : ****Merci pour les reviews. Voici mon cadeau de réveillon pour vous. Qui sait je vous offrirais peut-être un cadeau pour Noël. Cela dépendra d'une seule chose : ma condition physique. ^^.Lasolitaire.**_

_**La vérité sur ma mère**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Solitude**_

- Shizuki, tu vas être en retard pour ton premier jour.

- J'arrive!

Shizuki, c'est moi. Une adolescente de quinze ans, sur le point de me faire réprimander par mon père. Il faut dire que je suis légèrement en retard. Pas à cause d'une panne de réveil. Au contraire, je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Heureusement que les cernes ornant mon visage ne sont pas percevables ... ça serait vraiment le bouquet! Déjà que je redoute cette journée, alors il ne faudrait pas venir ajouter un stress supplémentaire. Pourquoi autant de stress me demanderez-vous? La réponse est simple. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Je fais mon entrée à la prestigieuse Académie de Fuuka dans les rangs des Juniors. Je tiens à vous expliquer cette dénomination car cela pourrait amener à la confusion. Fuuka Académie est divisée en deux parties : Junior et Senior. Le Lycée est appelé Junior alors que l'Université est la partie Senior de l'Académie. Bref passons. Je finis donc de me regarder une é-nième fois dans le miroir. Mon père m'a toujours dit que l'apparence est la meilleure arme lors d'une première impression. Je n'ai jamais pu vérifier si cela était vrai ou faux. Je suis une de ses adolescentes gâtées par la nature. Je n'ai pas eu de poussée d'acnés et n'ai pas subit de problème de croissance. De taille moyenne avec un physique fin sans pour autant être squelettique. J'ai, contre mon gré, beaucoup de jeunes hommes s'arrêtant sur moi mais Kami, cela ne m'intéresse définitivement pas. Je me dépêche de descendre pour éviter une autre réprimande de la part de mon père. Je rejoins donc la cuisine et fais face à deux personnes. L'une d'entre elle est une jeune femme de 34 ans. C'est ma mère. Comme à son habitude, elle boit sa boisson sans prendre notion de son environnement. L'autre personne, mon père, est une homme de 50 ans. Mes deux parents forment le couple parfait aux yeux de tous. Ma mère possède la grâce et la beauté alors que mon père possède le charisme et la force pour protéger sa famille. Mon père secoue la tête tout en souriant lorsqu'il me voit. Je l'embrasse légèrement sur la joue et reçois une friction sur la tête. Pendant que je finis mon déjeuner, il charge dans la voiture sa mallette ainsi que ses valises. Je commence à mettre ma veste et vérifier mon sac lorsqu'il refait son apparition. Il s'avance vers moi et passe sa main sur mon visage, une façon pour lui de me montrer son amour. J'aime mon père car il est toujours là pour moi. Malgré ses voyages réguliers et son absence physique, il met tout en oeuvre pour me parler chaque soir et être présent dans les moments les plus importants. Oui mon père est un homme d'affaires voyageant dans le monde pour faire connaître son activité. Et jusque là tout lui réussit.

- Comme tu as grandit. Regarde toi! Ma petite fille fait ses premiers pas au lycée.

Je déteste qu'il me prenne encore pour une petite fille. Je sais que comparé à lui je suis petite mais j'ai l'âge de comprendre des discussions d'adultes ainsi que les comportements de ceux-ci. J'essaie donc de me défendre du mieux que je peux en secouant la tête.

- Je ne suis pas petite Père! J'ai déjà 15 ans.

Il sourit plus largement et je comprends qu'il a fait exprès de me taquiner. Il semble être de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

- Le temps passe vraiment vite. Allez cesses de bouder, je vais te déposer devant l'Académie.

Mon père fixe un instant ma mère qui n'a pas énoncé le moindre mot depuis mon arrivée. Oui elle est bien là, assise sur sa chaise, fixant sa tasse. Je ne cherche pas à lui demander de ses nouvelles, je ferais face à un mur. Je ne l'embrasse pas car elle ne le souhaite pas. Je ne lui parle pas de mon angoisse d'entrer dans cette académie car elle me dirait simplement un "Fais de ton mieux", "La peur ne t'aidera pas" ou un truc de ce genre. Je me contente de simplement la regarder sans changer mon expression. Pas la peine de lui adresser un sourire, elle ne me regarde pas. Pourtant beaucoup de gens signale notre ressemblance même si mes traits sont un peu plus marqués que les siens. Lorsque j'attache mes cheveux en chignons, la ressemblance est plus que flagrante. Ceci explique pourquoi mes cheveux sont toujours noués en une queue de cheval. Ou encore ma folie datant de trois ans où j'avais coupé mes cheveux comme un garçon. Je ne voulais pas lui ressembler. Je ne veux pas que l'on me signale notre lien. Car la seule chose que les personnes reçoivent lorsqu'elles lui font part de cette observation se résume à une seule chose : son silence. Je suis habituée à son silence. Elle n'est pas très bavarde mais j'ai appris à apprécier le moindre échange avec elle, si rare soit-il. Un léger sourire, une légère caresse ou même un léger baiser sur mon front. Généralement quand je suis prête à m'endormir. Ces petites preuves d'amours me signalent qu'elle m'aime. Elles me donne espoir qu'un jour, elle m'offrira plus que ce que j'ai depuis mon enfance. Je sors de mes pensées lorsque je distingue un détail non anodin. Mon père a changé d'attitude d'un seul coup. Lui qui portait un large sourire en me taquinant, porte maintenant un visage fermé en s'adressant à ma mère.

- J'appellerais ce soir de Los Angeles pour parler à ma fille.

Ma mère se contente de se lever, de poser sa tasse dans levier et de se diriger vers le couloir. Lorsqu'elle est à ma hauteur, elle prononce quelques mots à mon égard.

- Fais de ton mieux.

Elle se dirige vers ses quartiers sans adresser le moindre regard à mon père. Oui ses quartiers car j'ai appris depuis quelques années que ma mère ne dormait plus avec mon père depuis un moment. Ma grand-mère maternelle m'a rassurée en me signalant que c'était tout à fait normal mais j'ai quelques doutes là-dessus. Je ne parlais pas beaucoup de moi avec les autres mais certaines filles de ma classe, elles, parlaient souvent pour ne rien dire. Mais grâce à elles, j'ai été un peu rassurée. Certaines d'entre elles signalaient que leurs parents faisaient chambre à part car leurs pères ronflaient. J'avais donc une fois marché vers le lieu de couchage de mon père. Même à travers la porte, je l'entendais ronfler. Ceci m'avait donc convaincue. Je fixe une dernière fois les escaliers faisant face au dos de ma mère. Je souffle légèrement et me dirige vers la voiture où mon père est déjà installé du côté conducteur. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être nerveuse. C'est mon premier jour dans une nouvelle Académie. J'ai changé plusieurs fois d'écoles ces dernières années suite aux déplacements de mon père. Je suis toujours la nouvelle qui après un voir deux ans quitte son école pour se diriger vers une autre. Mon père m'arrête dans mes pensées en rigolant légèrement.

- Tu sais Fuuka Académie est une excellente école. Fais honneur au nom de ta mère tu veux?

Oui, ma mère était dans cette Académie. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle mon dossier est passé comme une lettre à la poste. Je ne possède pas des notes exemplaires dans toutes les matières. Uniquement dans les sciences, ma grande passion. Mon père a donc fait aller ses relations et la reconnaissance de ma mère pour que je puisse intégrer les bancs de Fuuka, sans passer les pré-sélections. Je ne suis pas fière de cela. Mais ce que vous devez comprendre se résume à une phrase : "Ce que mon père veut, mon père obtient". Et ce quelque soit les moyens à mettre en oeuvre ou la pression à exercer. Je ne voulais pas venir ici. La raison? Ma mère. Elle était restée figée lors de l'annonce de notre déménagement à Fuuka et s'était mise en colère lorsqu'elle avait appris les agissements de mon père. Mais comme toujours, son avis n'avait pas beaucoup de poids dans la balance. Mon père ne lui laissait pas décidé de mon éducation. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit intéressée par celle-ci vu le peu d'intérêt qu'elle me porte. Je finis par dire ce que j'ai à l'esprit.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille que l'on sache que je suis sa fille.

Mon père souffle légèrement puis pose une main sur mon genou. Il sait que j'ai raison. Il sait parfaitement que ma mère a coupé les ponts avec tout le monde. Elle vit dans l'ombre de mon père. Personne ne connaît ma mère comme étant la femme de mon père. Elle ne veut pas le suivre ou l'épauler. Elle a déménagé ici car elle est mariée avec. Mais ça s'arrête là. Elle ne se présente jamais à l'entreprise de mon père. Elle ne participe jamais aux événements où mon père est convié. Elle se contente d'aider les gens mais sous son nom de jeune fille. Elle ne veut pas du prestige de mon père. Une chose que j'admire chez elle. Elle vit sans étaler notre fortune, sans se placer au dessus des autres. Vous croiserez ma mère dans la rue, impossible de l'associer à mon père. Elle s'habille comme tout le monde et possède sa routine. Pas de domestiques à la maison, elle s'occupe de tout. Je sens la pression sur mon genou être plus ferme.

- Ta mère t'aime tu le sais n'est-ce-pas? Elle n'est pas très bonne quand il s'agit d'afficher ses sentiments mais tu es son bien le plus précieux. Ne remets jamais cela en cause.

Je ne préfère pas répondre à cela. Je sais que c'est faux. Mais je ne veux pas que mon père parte en ayant en mémoire une réponse négative de ma part. Il s'arrête devant les grilles de l'Académie Junior et me prend doucement dans ses bras. Il est le père que tout le monde voudrait. Doux, protecteur et aimant. Il remet une de mes mèches de cheveux et murmure doucement tout en me déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Je ne serais pas de retour avant plusieurs semaines mais n'hésites pas à m'appeler pour me raconter tes journées d'accord?

Je resserre mon emprise sur sa veste tout en collant ma tête dans son cou. J'ai encore besoin d'un petit moment avant de me retrouver seule, sans une personne m'écoutant et m'aimant.

- J'ai peur Père. Je ne veux pas être la nouvelle ... Encore cette année.

Mon père se décale et remet le contact. Signe que la discussion est close. Pour autant, il serre légèrement le volant tout en prononçant d'une voix se voulant rassurante.

- Ne t'en fais pas c'est la dernière fois que nous déménageons. Je suis sûr que tu te feras beaucoup d'amis. Tu n'es pas n'importe qui après tout.

Il n'avait vraiment mais vraiment pas besoin de me rappeler ce petit détail. J'ai encore plus de pressions sur les épaules maintenant.

- Je le sais déjà ça ...

- Je ne parlais pas de 'ça' Shizuki ... Tu es ma fille. L'argent t'ouvrira des portes mais tu dois briller par ton intelligence comme ton vieux père d'accord?

Il trouve toujours la phrase pour me détendre et je ne veux surtout pas le décevoir. Je me dirige donc sac en main vers l'Académie. Le lieu est vraiment splendide. Une allée centrale entourée de cerisiers m'accueille. Je distingue des lycéens se sautant littéralement dessus. Sûrement des amis qui se retrouvent. Une chose est sûre, je ne compte pas réagir comme eux. Je n'ai pas gardé de contacts avec mes anciennes connaissances. Je n'ai jamais cru au diction signalant que la distance renforce les liens. Lors de mes premières années, j'avais essayé de garder contact avec une fille que je considérais comme ma meilleure amie. Mais après quelques mois d'échanges, elle avait fini par ne plus me répondre. C'est là que j'ai décidé de vivre pour moi-même, sans attaches et sans m'attribuer plus de douleurs ou tristesses que je devrais en subir suite aux aléas de la vie. Je poursuis mon chemin et remarque des pancartes où des inscriptions de numéros de classes sont inscrits. Cela me permets de ne pas me perdre et surtout de ne pas arriver en retard. Je ne supporterais pas le regard des autres sur moi. Je n'ai jamais aimé cela. En rejoignant ma classe, je remarque plusieurs cadres accrochés sur les murs des couloirs. Ce sont des photos des différentes personnes représentant l'Académie. Je remonte le couloir et m'arrête à la vue d'un cadre en particulier. Je distingue de petits caractères sous la plaque et arrive à lire "Conseil des Étudiants 1999". J'entends une sonnerie m'indiquant le début des cours. Je me place à un siège en retrait. Le premier rang est généralement réservé aux élèves modèles alors que les derniers rangs sont pour les fauteurs de troubles. Je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre alors je m'assie sur une chaise se situant dans une allée centrale à proximité d'un radiateur et d'une fenêtre. Une femme rousse aux yeux verts entre rapidement et sourit largement. Elle porte dans sa main un cahier et le balance sans douceur sur le bureau. La première chose que je peux voir est qu'elle semble sportive et surtout énergétique.

- Voici donc les nouvelles recrues! Je suis votre professeur principale et professeur de sciences Midori Sugiura mais vous pouvez vous m'appeler Midori. Je vais faire l'appel.

Je fixe les différentes personnes levant la main à chaque fois que leur nom jaillit dans l'air.

- Shizuki Sakamoto.

Je lève ma main et remarque un léger changement dans sa posture. Mauvais signe.

- Tu es la fille de Daitaro Sakamoto?

J'incline la tête et elle secoue la tête en maugréant quelques choses ressemblant à "Voici donc la privilégiée" mais je ne suis pas certaines que ce soit ça. A voir la façon dont me regarde les autres, j'ai parfaitement compris. L'année va être encore une fois longue ... Mon père fait des jaloux avec sa réussite et du coup personne n'ose réellement me parler. Une chose pourquoi je remercie ma mère, c'est pour m'avoir transmis son caractère solitaire. Midori-sensei a enfin fini son appel.

- Bien! C'est un exploit que tout le monde soit là. Comme quoi les miracles existent ... Nous allons commencer par une petite rédaction sur ce que représente pour vous la génétique, thème majeur de mon enseignement. Vous avez quatre heures.

Je souffle face à la corvée mais suis heureuse d'avoir enfin un sujet qui m'intéresse. A la fin des quatre heures, je rends mon devoir et quitte rapidement l'Académie. Je rentre chez moi à pieds. Pas la peine d'espérer voir ma mère à la sortie. Une fois arrivée, je fais fasse à une maison vide. Je cherche après ma mère et finis par la trouver dans le jardin. Je reste sans souffle par ce que je vois. Ma mère a les yeux clos et réalise une parade à l'aide de son arme favorite : le najinata. Je souris face à cela. C'est les seules moments où je vois ma mère en action, elle qui d'habitude ne bouge que très peu. Elle maîtrise son art avec une grande dextérité et je l'envie de ce côté-là. Elle n'a jamais voulu m'apprendre au grand damne de mon grand-père maternel qui l'aurait tué face à son refus. Aujourd'hui, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas. Déjà là, ma mère s'était efforcée de laisser une distance entre nous. Je reste là en silence fixant ma mère dans toute sa gloire et grandeur. Ma mère est une femme d'une beauté exceptionnelle et d'une aura telle que personne n'ose s'approcher d'elle. Ce qui l'arrange si vous me demandez mon avis. Après plus d'une demi-heure, ma mère se décide à baisser son arme et rouvre les yeux. Aucune trace de sueur ou de fatigue orne ses traits mais là où j'avais pu voir l'esquisse d'un sourire, je me retrouve face à un visage fermé lorsque son regard croise le miens. Ma mère semble attendre que je prenne la parole. Je dis quelque chose d'inutile mais de routinier.

- Je suis rentrée Mère.

Ma mère respire profondément et hoche la tête. Elle ramasse l'étui de son arme et la replace à l'intérieur. En passant devant moi, elle murmure tout en poursuivant sa route.

- Tu devrais te mettre au travail si tu veux avoir la chance de pouvoir décider de ton avenir.

Je ne peux qu'abaisser ma tête. La réplique de ma mère est froide et sans émotion. Pour autant, je rentre quelques instants après elle et me dirige vers ma chambre pour accéder à sa requête. Je pense que peut-être, juste peut-être, ma mère pourrait être fière de moi si cette année je brille dans les matières qui me font d'habitude défauts. Au moment du dîner, je fixe ma mère n'émettant le moindre propos. Ce silence qui dans mes plus jeunes années me tuait. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai appris à l'apprécier. Ou plutôt à faire avec. J'aimerais qu'elle me parle, qu'elle m'écoute mais j'ai cessé d'espérer. Je suis semblable à mon père, voilà ce que m'avait dit ma grand-mère maternelle une fois devant ma mère. Je devais avoir sept ans. Depuis ce jour, la distance s'est faîte de plus en plus sentir. Mais tous ses détails, je ne l'ai voyais pas avant. J'ai commencé à y réfléchir l'année dernière. Emmurée dans des repas silencieux permet de poser ses pensées. Et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à voir ou plutôt interpréter des phrases ou des gestes de ce genre. Une sonnerie rompt le silence. Ma mère fixe le téléphone et me lance sans même un regard.

- Tu devrais répondre.

Je me précipite sur le téléphone avec un léger sourire. Mon père est heureux de me parler et me pose les questions que j'attendais. Il me raconte à son tour sa journée. Ce sont nos petits moments privilégiés, les seuls moments que j'aime lorsqu'il n'est pas à la maison. Il finit toujours sur la même phrase "Ta mère est là?". Comprenant la demande, je fais mes adieux à mon père et tends le téléphone à ma mère.

- Père souhaiterait te parler.

Celle-ci se releva et secoua la tête.

- Je suis fatiguée. Raccroches quand tu en as fini avec lui.

Je respecte la demande de ma mère et me dirige à mon tour dans mes quartiers. ça aussi je n'avais jamais fait attention. Ma mère ne parle jamais à mon père lorsqu'il est en déplacement. Et quand il est ici, elle écourte toujours la discussion. Je pensais que c'était ça l'amour. L'absence de mots pour comprendre l'autre. Mais encore une fois, je pense que j'avais tors. Voilà ce qui résume ma vie depuis ma naissance. Une mère ne prêtant que l'attention nécessaire à mon égard et un père absent physiquement mais quotidiennement à mon écoute. Mes parents ne sont pas le couple idéal comme je le pensais il y a encore un an. Au final, ils n'ont qu'une chose en commun : moi.


	3. Douleurs

_**La vérité sur ma mère**_

_**Chapitre 2 : Douleurs**_

Cela fait plusieurs semaines que j'ai repris les cours. J'ai réussi à me familiariser avec plusieurs filles. Je leur parle peu mais elles semblent m'apprécier. Cela me change de ma situation habituelle. Comme mon père ne cessait de me dire que nous resterons ici, j'ai décidé de garder un contact avec certaines personnes de ma classe. Après tout, cela me permettrait peut-être de connaître des personnes s'orientant dans le même parcours que moi. Selon mon père, il vaut mieux connaître les personnes qui nous entourent pour en tirer profit quand l'opportunité se présente. Je n'ai jamais compris son obsession de vouloir toujours plus et de se placer au-dessus des autres. J'ai grandi avec cette épée de Damoclès sur ma tête. Ne jamais faire quelque chose qui pourrait me faire perdre la fierté de mon père. Il est tout ce que j'avais alors je ne devais pas le décevoir. Je prends donc en compte ses remarques et son bon vouloir pour pouvoir l'entendre me dire qu'il est fier de moi.

Est arrivé le jour qui marqua un tournent dans ma vie. Un jour qui marquera ma vie jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Le premier jour où j'ai voulu désobéir à mon père. Non pas par acte de rébellion mais par volonté de faire une chose qui découlerait de ma volonté, de mon envie. Le premier jour où j'ai vu la véritable face de celui-ci. Le premier jour où j'ai eu peur de lui.

* * *

><p>Ce jour-là, tout commence comme tous les autres jours de la semaine. Je me lève, prend mon petit déjeuner et salue rapidement ma mère. Je me dirige vers l'Académie. Je suis vraiment heureuse aujourd'hui. Peut-être même excitée. Mon père rentre enfin de son voyage. Quelques heures à patienter et je pourrais enfin le revoir. Il m'a vraiment manquée alors je n'ai qu'une envie : terminer rapidement cette journée. Quand je rentre dans la salle. Midori-sensei est en compagnie d'une femme semblant un peu plus jeune qu'elle. Grande, athlétique, cheveux noirs avec des yeux verts. Ce détail m'attire particulièrement car j'ai moi-même les yeux verts, héritage de mon père. Malgré cela, ses yeux ont une nuance beaucoup plus foncé que les miens. Je me souviens avoir pensé qu'elle était attirante sur bien des points. Je rougis encore rien qu'à repenser à cela. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas d'où m'est venue cette pensée subite. Je m'installe à ma place habituelle, sans quitter des yeux les deux adultes. Elles semblent se connaître au vue de l'absence de titre honorifique. Une fois que tout le monde est assis, Midori-sensei prend la parole tout en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'autre femme.<p>

- Je vous présente l'une de mes anciennes élèves Natsuki Kuga. Elle vient ici pour vous parler un peu de son travail. Et surtout donner de l'espoir aux cas désespérés.

Kuga-san nous fixe un instant avec un léger sourire puis fusille du regard Midori-sensei lors de l'entente de la dernière partie de sa présentation.

- La dernière partie n'était pas nécessaire Midori ... Comme l'a signalé votre professeur, j'ai été à votre place, il y a plus de quinze ans. Je me suis intéressée très tôt à la génétique et en ai fait mon métier. Certains d'entre vous s'orienteront vers cette science et j'espère que vous rejoindrez l'Académie Senior au sein duquel je travaille moi-même.

J'essayais de ne pas rouler des yeux face aux commentaires de certains de mes camarades. Certains n'avaient aucun intérêt dans son discours. Plus sur son beau visage et son physique qui pourrait rendre jaloux un top modèle. Mais je ne peux pas donner tort à mes camarades. Kuga-san est vraiment d'une beauté exceptionnelle. Je devrais cependant rester concentrer sur ses dires. Rien ne m'empêche de la regarder et de l'écouter en même temps. D'ailleurs c'est ce que l'on nous demande en tant qu'élèves.

- Midori m'a demandé de venir vous expliquer les fondements même de la génétique alors n'hésitez pas à m'arrêter si vous avez la moindre question.

Après plusieurs heures d'échanges, la sonnerie marquant la fin des cours avait retentit à mon plus grand désespoir. Durant cette après-midi, j'avais été sur un nuage. La génétique, un sujet dont je ne pourrais jamais me lasser. Les dires de Kuga-san étaient tellement fluides et claires. Je soupire légèrement en repensant à l'ignorance de certains de mes camarades sur le fondement même de la génétique. Pourquoi? Parce qu'ils avaient ralentis ma soif de connaissances avec leurs questions. Questions qui n'avaient pas leur place s'ils avaient pris le temps d'apprendre leur programme des années antérieures. Je m'apprête à sortir lorsque Midori-sensei me retient.

- Shizuki attends un moment s'il te plaît.

J'attendais patiemment la sortie des autres élèves, me demandant bien ce que mon enseignante me voulait. Midori-sensei rompt le silence, une fois la pièce vide.

- J'ai transmis ton devoir à Natsuki. Elle voudrait échanger un peu avec toi sur le sujet. Tu veux bien?

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que Midori-sensei a déjà quitté la salle, me laissant seule avec Kuga-san. Celle-ci reste silencieuse un instant, son regard tourné vers le tableau. Puis elle reporte son intention sur moi. Je me souviens de la sensation. Son regard semble me transpercer de toute part et je rougis légèrement mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a froncé légèrement les sourcils mais cela lui donne encore plus de charme. Un charme froid, calme et surtout inaccessible. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pensais à cela. Je redescend sur Terre lorsqu'elle prend enfin la parole avec un ton rauque.

- Ton devoir est disons ... Étrange.

- Pourquoi?

Elle rigole face à ma réponse rapide et sèche. Je n'ai qu'un intérêt là-dedans alors si l'on en vient à me dire que je suis mauvaise dans cette matière ... Je crois que je ne le supporterais pas. Je devrais trouver un autre passe-temps, une autre occupation. Non je ne peux pas, ne veux pas. Kuga-san reprend avec une voix plus douce.

- Ne te vexe pas. C'est juste une observation. La plupart de tes camarades ont parlé de l'ADN ou même des caractéristiques d'un individu. Je n'ai pas eu accès à leur devoir mais Midori m'en a fait un bref résumé. Ils ont simplement retranscrit ce qu'on leur avait appris en cours. Tu es la seule à avoir associée le caractère d'un être humain à la génétique.

Je m'installe sur l'un des pupitres pour faire face à mon homologue.

- Je pense que nous héritons du caractère de nos parents.

Kuga-san fredonne une réponse.

- C'est bien pour cela que Midori m'a donné ton devoir. Tes arguments sont intéressants mais ...

- Mais?

- Je les ai tous réfuté.

Se pourrait-il que je sois en manque d'informations? Moi qui passe tout mon temps libre à dévorer ce que je trouve sur la génétique. Je pense qu'elle a remarqué mon malaise car elle reprend avec une voix beaucoup plus claire, plus relaxante.

- Pour autant, je pense aussi que nous héritons des caractères de nos parents dans notre patrimoine génétique. Je travaille là-dessus depuis plus de dix ans. Je peux dire que tu es douée.

- Merci Kuga-san.

- J'ai une proposition à te faire.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je ne connais cette femme depuis moins de cinq heures et elle semble confiante dans sa démarche. Elle avait, semble-t-il, pris mon mutisme pour un encouragement car elle poursuit sa demande.

- Je serais enchantée d'avoir à mes côtés une jeune stagiaire pour lui transmettre ce que j'ai plus ou moins découvert.

J'étais restée encore une fois sans voix. Je me souviens que ma première pensée était dirigée vers mon père. Il ne pourrait qu'être fier de savoir ça. Je souris légèrement ne me doutant pas un instant de la suite de la conversation.

- Arigato Kuga-san. Je dois en parler à mon père en premier mais je pense qu'il acceptera.

Son visage s'assombrit d'un coup. Je me demandais ce que j'avais bien pu pouvoir dire pour faire face à ce regard sombre. Elle reprend avec une voix beaucoup plus profonde.

- Ton père ... Sakamoto Daitaro c'est ça?

- Hai Kuga-san.

- Alors tu ne devrais pas lui parler de moi.

- Et pourquoi ça?

Elle avait pris un peu de temps pour me fournir sa réponse.

- Sakamoto Tech possède une technologie de pointe pour la recherche et développement. J'ai présenté un projet à cette entreprise, il y a sept ans. Malgré la finesse de celui-ci, il a été refusé. Quand j'ai voulu savoir pourquoi, l'ingénieur en chef m'a assuré qu'il voulait m'aider dans mon projet mais que le refus venait de la direction.

- Vous savez pourquoi?

- Ton père n'accepte pas qu'on ne se plie pas à son bon vouloir. Ma mère a refusé de travailler pour lui alors quand il a vu mon nom sur le dossier, il a du faire le lien. Les Kuga ne trouveront jamais une place dans l'entreprise de ton père. Même si je fais la découverte du siècle, il ne reviendra pas sur le refus de ma mère. Ton père n'est pas un homme acceptant le non comme réponse.

Voilà donc la vision de mon père. Quand on lui disait non, on cessait d'exister. D'ailleurs ça n'a pas changé depuis. Je me sentais gênée par la réaction démesurée de mon père. Elle pose une main sur mon épaule pour me rassurer.

- Tu sais où me trouver si tu veux devenir ma stagiaire. Tu as une grande intelligence et beaucoup de connaissances sur le sujet. C'est important d'utiliser son potentiel Shizuki.

Elle s'était dirigée vers la sortie et me tint la porte, signe qu'elle attendait que je la suive. Elle s'était arrêtée nette devant une photo du couloir. Son regard semblait soudain beaucoup plus sombre. J'ai toujours su que la curiosité est un défaut mais je voulais comprendre le changement soudain de la scientifique. J'ai fixé à mon tour la photo et ai énoncé.

- Vous étiez de la promotion de 1999?

Elle secoue la tête et pointe du doigt le cadre à droite de celui ayant son intérêt.

- 2000.

Je repointe à mon tour du doigt le cadre.

- Vous les avez connu?

Un léger sourire apparaît sur son visage lorsqu'elle pose un doigt sur le cadre.

- Haruka Suzushiro. Chiante, grande gueule. Responsable du comité exécutif. Elle m'a pourri la vie en me faisant passer mes soirées sur une chaise en colle. Quand elle est partie à l'université, j'étais plus qu'heureuse, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas choisi Fuuka Senior. Haruka est repartie aux États-Unis aux dernières nouvelles.

Je me souviens avoir rigolé face à cette description. Elle pointa du doigt une autre jeune femme.

- Yukino Kikukawa. Une jeune femme intelligente et vraiment gentille. Elle est devenue la directrice exécutive après Haruka mais elle était beaucoup plus subtile et moins dérangée. Elle se servait de son intelligence au lieu de sa bouche. Elle avait un an de moins que moi. Elle a étudié à Fuuka Senior et ensuite je l'ai perdu de vue. Pas que nous étions très proche mais je la supportais. Elle vit à Tokyo je crois.

Je n'arrive pas à masquer un léger rire. Elle poursuit en faisant glisser son doigt sur le seul jeune homme de la photographie.

- Reito Kanzaki. Le vice-président du conseil. Beau, grand, charmeur. Bref, le type d'homme que je ne supporte pas. Il préférait rester en retrait dans les décisions. Je n'ai jamais eu vraiment affaire à lui mais il aimait ma meilleure amie. Meilleure amie qui l'a envoyé littéralement sur les roses. Finalement, il est passé à autre chose lorsqu'il est entré à l'Université de Fuuka. Il est marié et a deux enfants je crois.

Elle passe doucement sa main sur le dernier visage.

- Et elle c'est Shizuru Fujino, présidente du conseil.

Sa voix s'était abaissée d'un coup sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Elle semblait vraiment triste et même dans la douleur. J'essaie de la ramener sur Terre.

- Vous ne vous rappelez pas d'elle?

Je me souviens qu'elle avait repris sa description avec plus de difficultés. Durant tout son explication, elle n'a pas retiré sa main du cadre et semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs.

- Si ... Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier ... Elle est partie après l'obtention de son diplôme à Kyoto et a coupé les ponts avec ses amis ou simples connaissances. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue.

- Vous étiez proches?

A voir son regard, j'avais déjà ma réponse. Oui elles étaient proches. J'aurais pu mettre ma main à couper car j'en étais sûre. Pour autant elle secoua la tête tout en se remettant en marche, me laissant en plan.

- Réfléchie à ma proposition. La porte de mon laboratoire te sera toujours ouverte.

Seule, j'étais restée un instant devant la photographie. Je finis par murmurer difficilement suite à la douleur se propageant dans mon corps.

- Elle s'est mariée et est tombée enceinte ... Voilà ce qui est arrivée à Shizuru Fujino il y a 16 ans.

* * *

><p>Une fois que je me suis remise de mes émotions, mon esprit revient au présent. Je me dépêche de rentrer car mon père doit être à la maison. Je me souviens m'être élancée à toute vitesse dans les bras de mon père.<p>

- Père!

- Eh bien ... Ton vieux père t'a temps manqué que cela?

J'enfouie ma tête dans son torse tout en hochant la tête. Il resserre doucement son étreinte et caresse mes cheveux. Ce genre de gestes m'avaient vraiment manqué. Je ne veux pas le lâcher mais il desserre légèrement son emprise.

- Où est ta mère?

Absente comme toujours, j'essaie de rester froide malgré le malaise que je ressens. Ma mère était plus une cuisinière ou une ménagère qu'une mère. Elle a ses heures de présences et fait son travail. Une fois fait, elle est hors de la maison. Mais ça aussi je m'y suis difficilement habituée. J'ai répondu lasse de son absence.

- On est jeudi aujourd'hui alors elle a dû se rendre à l'orphelinat.

Mon père fronce légèrement les sourcils tout en se décalant de mon emprise.

- Elle n'est jamais là quand tu rentres?

Je n'avais pas envie de parler d'elle. Comme toujours, la discussion n'amènerait à rien. Je ne veux qu'une seule chose à ce moment précis. Profiter de mon père. Il ne semblait pas d'humeur à un câlin alors la deuxième option était de commencer mes devoirs.

- C'est pas comme-ci c'était inhabituel.

- Shizuki ...

- Ce n'est rien Père. Même quand elle est à la maison, elle n'est pas avec moi. Je vais faire mes devoirs.

Ma mère rentre en début de soirée. J'ai les yeux fermés et suis allongée contre mon père. Cette sensation m'avait manqué et je ne voulais pas m'en aller. Celui-ci se relève doucement et m'embrasse sur le front. Il pense sûrement que je dors et je ne fais rien pour l'en dissuader. J'entends un bruit provenant de la cuisine. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être dans la cuisine pour savoir ce que c'est. Ma mère et son thé. Je suis moi-même amatrice de thé mais ma mère battait des records. D'ailleurs, elle en bat toujours. J'essais d'entendre la discussion lorsque je note un changement de ton dans la voix de mon père.

- Où étais-tu?

- A l'orphelinat de Fuuka.

Je perçois un mouvement de chaise. Mon père s'est sans doute assis.

- Je ne te comprends pas ...

Je distingue des pas remontant vers le couloirs. En fixant le miroir en face de moi je vois mon père saisir violemment le poignet de ma mère. Je ne sais pas si je peux continuer à regarder ça. Je ne les ai jamais vu de cette manière. Ma mère se décalle de l'emprise sans pour autant s'énerver.

- Lâche-moi.

- Shizuru!

- Tu devrais te taire.

Je me raidis lorsque ma mère regarde dans ma direction. J'ai toujours eu un doute. Savait-elle que j'étais réveillée ou avait-elle peur que je me réveille en voyant la scène. Je n'ai jamais eu de réponse à cela. Mon père reprend, en colère.

- Shizuki dort. Nous devons parler.

Ma mère s'appuie sur le mur, les bras croisés, en attente. Mon père reprend tout en passant une main sur son front.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu passes ton temps à aider les autres alors que ta fille a besoin de toi!

- Elle a tout ce dont elle a besoin. Ne la compare pas aux orphelins que j'ai pu voir cet après-midi.

Ce que j'ai vu après m'a vraiment mise mal à l'aise. Mon père bloque avec force ma mère contre le mur. Pour autant ma mère ne semble pas vouloir résister. Je m'étais alors posée une autre question. Avait-elle l'habitude?

- C'est ta fille Shizuru! Que tu le veuille ou non c'est ton sang! Tu as fais un choix.

- Je n'ai fait aucun choix! Tu as pris la liberté de me faire tienne en abusant de ...

Une gifle l'arrête dans sa réponse. Pour autant ma mère reprend avec plus de colère.

- Comptes-tu abuser de moi comme il y a 16 ans avec la bénédiction de mes parents? Que diras-tu à ta fille si elle se réveille?

J'entends une porte claquer violemment. Ma mère reste un instant le regard vide puis se dirige vers ma position. Je referme rapidement les yeux feignant de dormir. Je sens une main caresser doucement mon visage et mes cheveux.

- J'espère que tu seras libre d'aimer la personne la plus précieuse pour toi Shizuki.

Après avoir distingué le bruit d'une porte se refermant, je m'assie sur le canapé essayant de retenir mes larmes. C'est depuis ce jour que j'ai une partie de réponse au comportement de ma mère. Et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que le plus dur reste à venir.


	4. Lacunes

_**La vérité sur ma mère**_

_**Chapitre 3 : Lacunes**_

Le lendemain, j'appréhendais vraiment de descendre pour le déjeuner. Je n'avais pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. J'avais décidé de me lever plus tôt pour quitter la maison sans croiser mes parents mais il faut croire que mon réveil était contre moi. Je ne pouvais pas penser à autre chose que les événements datant d'hier. Et surtout, je me sentais stupide et tellement aveugle. Comment peut-on être aussi ignorante sur ce genre de situation?

- Shizuki!

Je sursaute à la voix de mon père. D'habitude, cela me fait sourire de l'entendre m'appeler pour me rappeler de me dépêcher. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, quoi faire. Les événements de la veille me reviennent encore une fois en mémoire. Je frisonne face à ce que je ne devrais pas connaître. Je ne peux pas lui faire face. Pas sans avoir un sentiment que je n'avais jamais eu à son égard : la peur. Et pourtant, je dois masquer au mieux ce que je ressens. Je souris face à cette pensée. Au final, je vais faire ce que ma mère fait depuis des années : se cacher derrière un masque. Je lui ressemble beaucoup plus que ce que je ne pensais. Je descends rapidement les escaliers et m'installe sans un mot devant mon déjeuner. Moi qui d'habitude recherche l'attention de mon père, là je me contente de manger en silence. Non sans regarder ma mère. Celle-ci me fixe également face à mon observation. Elle détourne rapidement le regard pour se positionner elle-même à table. Je fixe alors mes deux parents. La vérité m'apparaît soudain. Pendant que l'un a son nez plongé dans son journal, l'autre boit tranquillement un thé. Il n'y a pas d'amour, pas de gestes d'affections. Pas de regards échangés. Rien. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas remarqué avant? Sans doute parce que je ne me focalisais uniquement sur l'amour que me porte mon père. Laissant le cadre nous entourant à l'extérieur de ma bulle. En plus de ma stupidité, je dois faire face à mon égocentrisme. Depuis quand je ne pense qu'à moi? Peut-être depuis le temps où j'ai compris que je ne pouvais avoir confiance en personne ... Ce qui signifierait au moins sept ans. La vérité est vraiment dure à accepter. Mon père replie son journal tout en me souriant. J'esquisse un léger sourire. Je ne peux pas faire mieux à par partir en courant de cette situation étouffante. Mais là encore, ça paraîtrait vraiment suspect. Mon père ne semble pas distinguer mon malaise car il prend la parole, toujours avec ce sourire qui m'est réservé.

- Tu souhaites que je viennes te chercher cet après-midi ? Tu finis bien à 15h non ?

J'essaie de paraître comme d'habitude. Je repense soudainement à la proposition de Kuga-san. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais peut-être est-ce un moyen pour mon cerveau de passer à autre chose. A quelque chose de moins pénible ... Enfin c'est ce que je pensais. La stupidité semble être plus présente que je ne le pensais.

- Oui mais j'aimerais aller à l'Académie Senior après mes cours.

Mon père rigole légèrement pendant que je distingue un léger haussement de sourcils de ma mère. Peut-être que je l'ai mal jugé durant ses dernières années. Elle m'écoute réellement mais n'ose peut-être pas donner son avis sur mon éducation. Après tout mon père a toujours le dernier mot. C'est la première fois que je cherche une excuse pour justifier le comportement de ma mère. La situation me retourne plus que ce que je ne pensais. Mon père reprend en prenant un ton un peu plus froid.

- Dois-je me renseigner sur un jeune homme en particulier?

- Un jeune homme?

- Tu ne veux pas aller là-bas pour voir un jeune homme qui te plaît? C'est normal pour les jeunes filles de s'intéresser aux jeunes hommes.

Ma mère se relève d'un coup sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Elle jette le reste de son thé dans levier et commence à laver sa tasse. Voyant le regard persévérant de mon père, je décide de poursuivre ma demande.

- Non Père je ne veux pas y aller pour un garçon. Je veux me rendre au département des recherches. On m'a proposé un poste de stagiaire.

Mon père fronce légèrement les sourcils. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû en parler.

- Qui est on?

Kuga-san ... Je ne peux pas mentir à mon père, c'est trop dur. J'espère juste qu'il acceptera.

- Natsuki Kuga. C'est la responsable ...

Un bruit m'arrête dans ma réponse. Je fixe ma mère. Le bruit provient de la rencontre de sa tasse avec le sol. Je me relève rapidement pour aider ma mère mais sursaute à l'explosion de colère de mon père.

- Je t'interdis d'aller là-bas tu entends!

J'essaie de plaider ma cause tout en ramassant les débris de tasse.

- Mais Père, elle ...

- J'ai dis non c'est clair!

Mon père bouscule sa chaise et claque violemment la porte de l'entrée. J'essaie de ne pas pleurer malgré la peur qui m'envahit. Je reporte mon intention sur ma mère. Elle est légèrement pâle et semble gelée sur place. Je pose une main sur la sienne, essayant de la rassurer. Ou peut-être de trouver un léger réconfort. Elle semble revenir à elle car elle se relève et dépose les morceaux de tasse à la poubelle.

- Mère?

- Tu devrais aller en cours.

- Et pour mon stage?

Ma mère possède une voix plus basse que d'habitude. Ses mains tiennent le rebord de levier et je distingue de légères gouttes sur le rebords de celui-ci. Je m'avance vers elle pour la consoler mais elle secoue la tête lorsqu'elle sent ma main sur son dos.

- Il t'attend. Tu devrais le rejoindre.

- Mère ...

- S'il te plaît ... Laisse-moi.

Je rejoins mon père, vaincue. Je n'ose pas ouvrir la bouche durant tout le trajet. Arrivée devant l'Académie, je sors rapidement de la voiture mais suis freinée dans mon élan.

- Shizuki attends!

Je me fige sur le coup. Mon père sort de la voiture et me caresse doucement le visage. Le contact n'est pas comme d'habitude. Il n'est pas relaxant, il est ... Différent. Je ne trouve pas le nom de la sensation qu'il me procure. Sûrement parce que c'est la première fois que mon père me fait peur à ce point. Mon père rompt le silence et présente ce qui apparaît à mes oreilles comme une excuse.

- Je suis désolé pour mon emportement de toute à l'heure mais tu dois comprendre que tu es trop jeune pour un stage. Concentre-toi sur le lycée avant de penser à l'université d'accord?

Je veux qu'il parte alors je hoche la tête et me décale. Il me sourit comme à son habitude et se réinstalle dans la voiture.

- Bon. Je viendrais te chercher à 15h. Je t'attendrais ici.

* * *

><p>Je savais au moment même où j'avais eu cette pensée que j'allais le regretter si mon père apprennait ma désobéissance. Mais je devais essayer. Essayer pour prouver à mon père qu'il avait tort. Essayer pour lui montrer que je pouvais réussir mon cursus scolaire tout en m'intéressant à ma passion. Et si cela devait passer par un mensonge alors je suis prête à mentir. C'est pour cette raison que je reste assise à ma place pendant que mes camarades se dépêche de sortir à toute hâte. Je m'avance vers mon professeur une fois seule avec elle.<p>

- Midori-sensei je peux vous parler?

Celle-ci hocha la tête tout en essuyant le tableau.

- Je souhaiterais accepter le stage proposé par Kuga-san mais mon père refuse.

- Et pourquoi cela?

- J'ai oublié que mon père n'appréciait pas Kuga-san. J'ai prononcé son nom sur quoi mon père a refusé.

Midori-sensei s'arrête dans son mouvement puis poursuit.

- Je vois ... Je transmettrais à Natsuki. Juste pour le refus.

- Dois-je avoir forcément l'accord de mes parents pour ce stage?

Midori-sensei s'arrête encore une fois dans son mouvement mais cette fois-ci, elle pose la brosse et se penche sur le tableau.

- Tu es mineure alors tu connais déjà la réponse. Tu aurais dû te limiter au minimum d'informations si tu souhaitais réellement ce stage.

Voyant ma mine déconfite, Midori-sensei s'approche et pose une main sur son épaule. Elle fixe un instant la porte ouverte puis se penche légèrement vers mon oreille.

- Tu peux cependant demander à des personnes autre que le corps enseignant de t'aider si tu as quelques lacunes en génétique.

- Des lacunes?

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'une autorisation parentale pour aller poser une question traitant de la génétique à des personnes spécialisées dans ce domaine ... Des personnes comme la responsable du pôle recherches de Fuuka Académie Senior par exemple.

Je fixe un instant mon professeur. Je comprends ce qu'elle essaie de me faire comprendre. Je ne peux que sourire face à son aide.

- Merci pour votre conseil Midori-sensei.

Celle-ci secoue la tête tout en portant un léger sourire.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me remercies ... Je n'y suis pour rien si tu as des lacunes.

Je sors rapidement du bâtiment et voit mon père adossé à sa voiture. Il retire ses lunettes de soleil lorsqu'il me voit et me montre sa montre.

- Eh bien ... Qu'est-il arrivé?

Je fixe ma montre à mon tour et souffle légèrement.

- Je suis désolée Père. Je devais annoncer à Midori-sensei que je refusais l'offre de Kuga-san.

La nouvelle semble le ravir à voir le sourire sur ses lèvres. Je comprends mieux maintenant ce qu'on raconte sur lui. Personne ne peut lui dire non ou faire une chose ne lui plaisant guère. Et je fais partie de ces personnes. Il reprend tout en se positionna sur le siège conducteur.

- Si c'est pour cette bonne résolution que tu es en retard, alors ne t'excuses pas. Rentrons.

* * *

><p>J'avais les mains moites. Il m'avait fallu plus de deux semaines pour me décider. Pesant le pour et le contre. Il y avait d'ailleurs plus de contre que de pour. Je me demandais encore si c'était une bonne idée. Fallait-il que je reste sagement à l'Académie Junior durant mes heures de battements le lundi, mercredi et vendredi ou fallait-il que j'aille à l'Académie Senior? Associées à cette question, d'autres me vinrent à l'esprit. Celles-ci étaient notamment centrées sur mes parents. J'avais fini par céder à la tentation. C'est pour cette raison, que je me retrouve actuellement devant une porte d'un sas amenant à un laboratoire. Une étudiante m'avait amenée jusqu'ici et m'avait demandé d'attendre son retour. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle me tend une blouse et des sur-chaussures.<p>

- Ce sont les tailles standards, j'espère que ça ira. Tu peux poser tes affaires dans la deuxième salle à droite et ensuite tu remontes le couloir jusqu'à l'avant-dernière salle à gauche. Kuga-san t'attend là-bas.

- Merci.

L'étudiante me sourit légèrement.

- Tu as un prénom Pretty Little Miss?

- Heu ... Shizuki.

- Shizuki ... Hum ton prénom reflète bien ton caractère. Tu as l'air calme comme étudiante.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Elle semble attendre quelque chose puis se décide à s'en aller.

- Je pense que l'on se reverra Pretty Little Miss alors à plus tard.

Je sens mes joues chauffer face à sa réplique et au léger clin d'oeil. Où est-ce peut-être le fait qu'elle se morde les lèvres de cette manière ... Je secoue la tête et essaye de me reconcentrer sur la raison de ma venue. Je me change rapidement et souffle lorsque je visualise Kuga-san. Celle-ci discute avec un jeune homme et porte un léger sourire lorsque son regard croise le mien.

- Tiens tiens tiens. Airi ne m'avait pas dit que c'était une lycéenne qui voulait me voir.

- Airi?

- La jeune fille qui t'a fourni ta tenue. Une étudiante de première année. Très intelligente si tu veux mon avis.

Face à mon mutisme, elle décide de poursuivre la discussion.

- Tu as changé d'avis?

Je secoue la tête tout en la baissant légèrement.

- Je ne peux pas être votre stagiaire mais ...

Je sens une chaleur supplémentaire sur mon épaule. En relevant la tête, je fais face à un regard compatissant.

- Allons dans mon bureau.

Natsuki s'installe derrière son bureau après m'avoir présenté un siège.

- Midori m'a expliqué la raison de ton refus. C'est dommage si tu veux mon avis.

- Midori-sensei m'a dit que je pouvais venir ici pour vous poser des questions suite à mes lacunes en génétique.

Kuga-san rigole légèrement.

- Des lacunes ... Toi? Et par lacunes tu entends recherches c'est bien ça?

- Je ...

- Ce que je te propose c'est de t'expliquer mes recherches et te faire découvrir mon univers mais avant ...

Elle sort de l'un de ses tiroirs un petit calepin ainsi que plusieurs feuilles agrafées.

- Tu dois signer cette charte. Concernant ce petit carnet, je te conseille de prendre des notes sur ce que je vais t'expliquer. Car je ne répètes jamais mes informations. Si tu décroches, je ne veux plus te voir dans mon laboratoire. Marché conclu?

Je déglutis légèrement mais sourit face à cette nouvelle.

- Oui Kuga-sensei.

Natsuki se relève et remet sa blouse.

- Pas de sensei vu que tu n'es pas mon élève. Lis bien l'ensemble de ses documents et signale-moi les heures où tu es disponible. N'oublie pas tes affaires en partant.

* * *

><p>Je portais un sourire niais en rentrant chez moi. En faisant mon chemin vers la cuisine, je distingue ma mère. Celle-ci me fixe un instant. J'avais remarqué un certain étonnement sur son visage. C'est vrai que depuis le refus catégorique de mon père, je rasais les murs et ne souriais que très peu. Voir pas du tout. Je me maudit intérieurement. Je ne devais pas changé de caractère du jour au lendemain. Cela pourrait amener des soupçons à mon père. Je me sers un verre d'eau et fixe l'extérieur.<p>

- Père n'est pas là?

- Non.

- Il rentre bientôt?

- Je ne sais pas.

J'avale mon verre d'eau. Ma bonne humeur vient de s'envoler face à l'indifférence de ma mère.

- Je ne vais pas te déranger plus Mère. Je vais dans ma chambre.

En montant vers ma chambre, j'entends un léger murmure provenant de la cuisine. Je poursuis mon ascension malgré que j'ai parfaitement entendu la déclaration à demi-mots de ma mère.

- Tu ne m'as jamais dérangée. La distance est le seul moyen que j'ai pour me protéger. J'espère que tu pourras un jour me pardonner.


	5. Incertitudes

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ _**Tout d'abord, BONNE ANNEE A TOUS ! J'espère que cette année sera meilleure que 2014. Qu'elle vous apportera la joie, la réussite et l'amour (oui une partie de moi pense que l'amour est une chose à souhaiter à tous ^^). Je vous souhaite donc le meilleur à vous et vos proches.**_

_**Merci à tous ceux me laissant des reviews ainsi que des MP d'encouragement. **_

_** Firalsia : J'espère que la suite sera à ton goût. Je te rassure, toutes tes questions trouveront des réponses ... Mais pas tout de suite lol.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>La vérité sur ma mère<strong>_

_**Chapitre 4 : Incertitudes**_

Pendant plusieurs semaines, je passe tout mon temps libre au laboratoire de Kuga-san. Malgré mon envie de laisser ma bonne humeur hors de chez moi, je n'y arrivais pas. Je me sentais mieux. Que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Mentalement car j'avais enfin la possibilité d'échanger avec des élèves et Kuga-san sur la génétique. Physiquement car je ne cessais de recevoir des compliments flatteurs sur ma personnalité et mon physique. Bien que l'ensemble de ses changements n'étaient dus qu'à deux personnes en particulier, cela me mettait de bonne humeur. Kuga-san me traitait comme son assistante. Elle ne minimisait pas les informations ni le langage technique de son travail. Grâce à l'aide d'Airi, je pouvais combler mes lacunes et en demander encore et encore. Airi me traitait comme son égal malgré qu'elle soit beaucoup plus intelligente que moi et aussi plus cultivée. Mais à chaque fois, elle prenait le temps de m'expliquer. Ce changement dans mon quotidien était également bénéfique dans mes interactions sociales. Je parlais plus avec les filles de ma classe. Je jouais avec le feu, je le savais pertinemment. Et la présence de mon père à quelques mètres de moi me le rappelait trop souvent. Comme aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. Mon père avait perçu un changement dans mon comportement. A ma plus grande surprise, il ne m'avait rien demandé. Il avait simplement gardé le silence. Il avait mis cela sur le compte de la stabilité de ma situation ainsi que ma maturité. Mes notes étaient pour lui la confirmation qu'il avait raison. Mais il était loin de la vérité. Vraiment très loin. Je ne travaillais pas dans le but d'être comme lui. D'être au sommet de la liste, d'être le premier dans tous les domaines dans lesquels je mettais mon nez. Non je ne faisais pas cela pour le rendre fier de moi. Cette phase était derrière moi. Je travaillais plus mes matières de sorte à pouvoir voir Kuga-san. C'était la seule et unique raison. Je le faisais pour mon bien, parce que je le voulais. Kuga-san m'avait signalé qu'elle m'expulserait de son laboratoire si je n'avais pas au minimum la moyenne dans les autres matières. J'avais donc fait un effort surhumain dans les cours littéraires pour pouvoir décrocher des notes me permettant l'accès à son repère. Rien dans mes actions n'avaient un rapport avec lui. Mais qu'il croie le contraire m'arrangeait alors je le laissais croire ce qu'il voulait. Un moyen pour lui de prouver qu'il avait encore une fois raison. Un moyen pour moi d'acquérir un minimum de tranquillité. Je souriais légèrement rien qu'à cette pensée. En lançant un regard à mon père, celui-ci semblait comme envoûté par la beauté de ma mère. Il la fixe depuis plus de cinq minutes. Celle-ci n'en a que faire et reste les yeux clos. A ce moment précis, je me suis demandée si mon père aimait réellement ma mère. Il la regarde avec une certaine douceur. Cette étincelle n'est pas souvent présent dans son regard mais à chaque fois que je la vois, elle est pour ma mère. Je pense qu'il veut lui parler mais que ma présence le gêne. Je décide donc de sortir de table et m'éclipse direction ma chambre. En saisissant la poignée de ma porte, je réfléchie un instant. La dernière confrontation entre mes parents est encore dans ma mémoire. Je veux en savoir plus. Je souffle légèrement et reclaque ma porte de chambre feignant d'être à l'intérieur. Je la rouvre doucement pour pouvoir me faufiler à l'intérieur sans bruit, une fois mon espionnage terminé. Je sais que c'est mal mais j'en ai assez de combler les vides moi-même. J'ai passé presque toutes mes nuits à essayer de comprendre les derniers propos de ma mère. Mon père a t-il réellement abuser d'elle comme un violeur ? Je ne peux pas croire que mon père soit capable de cela. Je ne veux pas le croire. Je me colle au mur du couloir pour ne pas être vue. Cela me permets d'écouter la conversation du haut des escaliers. Mon père ne tarde pas à parler.

- Ma fille semble épanouie.

Je n'entends aucune réponse de la part de ma mère et la réplique de mon père ne fait que confirmer mon écoute.

- Sais-tu à quel point ton mutisme me met hors de moi Shizuru ?

J'entends un mouvement de chaise ainsi que des pas. Ma mère semble avoir tenté une retraite. Un bruit de chaise raclant le sol ainsi que des pas plus fort résonnent sur le carrelage du rez-de-chaussé. J'appréhende la suite de leur discussion. La voix de mon père est plus sèche.

- Shizuru!

- Je n'ai rien à dire.

- Nous sommes mariés depuis plus de quinze ans et pour autant tu ne m'as rien dit sur toi!

Voilà donc pourquoi mon père fait toujours référence à mes grands-parents maternels quand il me parle de ma mère. Il ne fait que répéter des informations qu'on lui a donné. Je souris quand j'entends la réplique de ma mère. Peut-être que les réponses ont toujours été à ma portée mais que je ne voulais pas les connaître.

- Mes parents se feront une joie de répondre à tes questions.

L'explosion de colère s'en suivant me fait légèrement sursauter. Mon père a fini par craquer.

- Mais c'est à toi de répondre à mes questions!

J'entends un léger rire provenant de ma mère. En y réfléchissant c'est plutôt de la colère masquée qu'un simple rire.

- Tu m'as posé une question il y a plus de seize ans. Une question a laquelle j'avais répondu non! Tu as quand même fais ce que tu voulais sans prendre en considération ma réponse alors pourquoi je discuterais avec toi?

- Je t'ai épousé car je t'aimais.

- Vraiment? Comment oses-tu me dire ce genre de chose?

- Parce que je t'aime Shizuru!

- Mais moi je ne t'aime pas!

J'entends un bruit sourd. Mon père aurait-il encore giflé ma mère? Ou a-t-il frappé le mur?

- C'est faux!

- Tu sais que c'est la vérité.

- La vérité est que tu dois m'aimer! Nous nous sommes assez fréquentés pour que je connaisse tout de toi.

- Tu m'as épousé car mon père t'a jugé comme étant un bon omiai. Il n'y a pas d'amour là-dedans.

Je distingue un autre coup et commence à avoir peur. Mon père ne pourrait pas faire du mal à ma mère sachant que je me trouve à quelques mètres de là si?

- Ton père a vu que j'étais quelqu'un de bon pour toi.

- Mon père ignore la vérité.

- Le vérité? Tu ne sais même pas faire face à ta vérité Shizuru.

J'entends des pas se rapprocher de l'escalier et décide de me diriger doucement vers ma chambre.

- Ton père a vu que je pourrais prendre soin de toi Shizuru. Tout comme tu devrais être heureuse que je le fasse malgré ce que je sais de toi.

- Je suis sûre que l'une de tes maîtresses sera heureuse que tu prennes soin d'elle.

Je reste figée par les paroles de ma mère. Est-ce vrai?

- Je n'ai pas ...

- En plus d'être un homme imbu de lui-même, tu désires être un menteur Daitaro?

La colère avait finalement repris son droit. Mon père frappe avec force un objet ... Je pense que c'est le porte-parapluie mais n'en ai pas la certitude.

- Ne t'avise pas de me salir en présence de ma fille tu entends!

- Même si je te méprises au plus haut point, je ne dirais rien. Elle te considère comme son modèle. Qu'elle sache que tu es un porc malhonnête et coureurs de jupons ne lui ferait que du mal.

Je me précipite dans sa chambre lorsque j'entends les pas de ma mère se rapprocher. Je me plaque derrière ma porte et me fige lorsque j'entends les pas s'arrêter devant ma porte. Je glisse le long de celle-ci lorsque j'entends les pas s'éloigner vers la chambre de ma mère. Bientôt j'entends une autre porte claquer, signe que mon père a lui-même rejoint ses quartiers. Je me pose à mon bureau et reprends ma lecture. Je fixe un instant le mur tout en retenant mes larmes.

- Pourquoi je ne me suis jamais rendue compte à quel point Mère nous déteste Père et moi?

* * *

><p>Je suis là à fixer les multiples lettres sur une feuille. Chacune de celles-ci permet de définir un acide nucléique. Chaque agencement semble définir une chose en particulier. La prédisposition à une maladie est l'une de ses choses. Mais si elles ne définissaient pas uniquement ce genre de chose. Si chacune d'entre elles, agencées d'une certaines manières permettait une affiliation du code génétique à la personnalité de chacun. Je souris légèrement face à mes pensées. Etre dans cette bulle de connaissances et fuir la réalité. Pourtant la réalité est présente même au sein de ces petites lettres. Si j'avais les séquences de mes parents devant mes yeux, pourrais-je comprendre le mutisme de ma mère face au comportement de mon père? Ou pourrais-je comprendre la violence de mon père ainsi que son infidélité? Est-ce vraiment des critères que quatre petites lettres peuvent définir?<p>

- Faisons une pose.

Je relève la tête et fixe Kuga-san. Celle-ci retire ses lunettes et masse le pont de son nez. Elle semble hésiter mais finit par souffler légèrement.

- Tu sais ... Tu es ici depuis quatre mois et j'ai remarqué certaines choses sur toi.

Je décide d'écarter mes feuilles et de poser mes coudes sur la table. Je lasse mes doigts et pose ma tête dessus. Elle a toute mon attention.

- Tu arrive comme une flèche à chaque fois que tu viens me rendre visite et respire la joie de vivre. Sauf quand ton père est sur le point de revenir. Pendant quelques jours tu es ailleurs et après je retrouve la jeune femme pleine de vie que j'apprécie. La seule question c'est pourquoi ce changement soudain de caractère Shizuki ?

Je reste sous le chocs. Comment sait-elle tout cela?

- Je suis désolée si je vous ennuie. Cela ne se reproduira plus Kuga-san.

- Ce n'est pas le cas. Je m'inquiète juste pour toi.

Je lui souris légèrement. Elle est tellement plus compatissante et proche de moi que ma mère. Peut-être parce que nous avons la même passion. Je ne sais pas mais je me sens en confiance avec elle.

- Je vous remercie pour votre bienveillance Kuga-san.

Elle se lève et verse un peu de café dans deux tasses. Elle m'en tend une et reprend.

- Si tu as peur que ton père l'apprenne, tu peux ne pas venir lorsqu'il est ici. Je comprendrais ne t'inquiète pas.

Je hoche la tête mais murmure doucement.

- Je préfère être ici plutôt qu'à la maison. Surtout quand il est là.

Kuga-san finit son café et reprend doucement.

- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais si tu veux en parler ... Je t'écoute. ça ne sortira pas de ce laboratoire.

Je respire doucement. Puis-je lui faire confiance? Je ne sais pas. Je finis par lâcher, lasse de garder tout cela pour moi.

- Mon père n'est pas la personne que je croyais.

Son visage s'assombrit légèrement puis elle murmure doucement.

- Je ne le connais pas personnellement mais on m'a dit des choses sur lui.

Je la fixe, voulant en savoir plus. Elle fixe un instant le laboratoire et murmure doucement.

- Tout ceci doit rester ici. Puis-je avoir confiance en toi?

- Je ne répéterais rien Kuga-san.

Elle se relève et verse un peu de café dans sa tasse. Tout en faisant tourner le gobelet dans ses mains, elle ferme les yeux.

- J'ai connu une jeune femme qui devait épouser ton père.

Voyant qu'elle avait toute mon attention, elle reprend difficilement.

- Elle m'a souvent dit que ses parents arrangeaient des rencontres avec mais elle ne l'aimait pas et l'a plusieurs fois envoyé sur les roses en cherchant de multiples excuses.

- Quelles genre d'excuses?

Kuga-san se cala plus profondément dans son siège.

- Son âge, ses origines ou encore sa liberté. Elle ne voulait pas d'un omiai ... Juste quelqu'un qui l'aime pour ce qu'elle était.

A voir la tristesse sur ses traits, je ne savais pas si j'avais le droit d'en demander plus. Mais elle poursuivit.

- Elle est plusieurs fois venue me voir en pleurs en me signalant que ton père était cru avec elle.

- Cru?

- Ton père était plus âgé qu'elle. Il voulait juste une femme pour s'occuper de la maison et de ses futures enfants. Une famille traditionnelle là où la place de la femme n'est pas très valorisante.

Je souffle légèrement.

- Ma mère est comme vous le décrivez Kuga-san.

Elle secoue la tête tout en reprenant.

- La fille que j'ai connu n'aurait jamais accepté une place comme celle-ci. Elle était intelligente et tellement passionnée par la littérature anglaise. Elle a donc expliqué à ton père qu'elle aimait une autre personne.

- Pourquoi?

- Dans les familles traditionnelles, seul l'homme peut revenir sur un engagement mais je pense que ton père l'aimait à sa façon. Il a refusé de revenir sur sa proposition. Elle a donc fait la seule chose qu'elle pouvait.

- Elle l'a épousé?

Kuga-san sourit légèrement.

- Non. Elle a avoué à ses parents qu'elle aimait une autre personne et que cette personne lui retournait ses sentiments. Son père aimait sa fille plus que tout au monde alors deux mois avant la remise des diplôme, elle est venue me voir. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait réglé le problème. Après cela, elle ne m'a plus reparlé de ton père. Elle était enfin libre.

- Qu'est-elle devenue?

Le sourire disparut légèrement. Elle semblait perdue un instant dans ses pensées. Elle secoua la tête et reprit avec un certain aplomb.

- Trouve la faille de ton père pour être libre de tes choix. Chaque homme puissant en a une.

Je suis un peu déçue qu'elle n'ait pas répondu à ma question mais préfère ne pas m'immiscer dans ses souvenirs. Je me relève lorsque je me rends compte que mon cours va bientôt débuter. Avant de partir, ma curiosité reprend le dessus.

- Kuga-san?

- Hum?

Je souris en la voyant le nez écrasé sur ses documents.

- Qui était la jeune femme?

Elle s'arrête un instant puis me lance dans un souffle.

- Tu te souviens de la photo que je t'ai montré lors de notre première rencontre?

- Celle du conseil des étudiants de la promotion 1999?

Elle hoche la tête et sa réponse me poignarde directement au coeur.

- C'était Shizuru Fujino, la présidente du conseil.


	6. Fiction

**_Note de l'auteur : Désolé pour le retard ... Une excuse ? Heu ... Je préfère vous laisser lire la suite de ma fiction. Merci aux avis. J'espère que Arya78 refera son apparition dans les avis ^^. Je ne voudrais pas perdre des lecteurs en cours de route ^^. Sur ce bonne lecture._**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>La vérité sur ma mère<em>**

**_Chapitre 5 : Fiction_**

Malgré que cette discussion date de plusieurs semaines, les propos de Kuga-san reste en boucle dans ma mémoire. En discutant davantage avec elle, je me suis rendue compte qu'elle était loin de la vérité. Elle pensait que Shizuru Fujino avait quitté le Japon pour pouvoir se consacrer à sa passion. C'était la seule solution à envisager pour elle. Elle semblait vraiment proche de ma mère. Je pense même pouvoir affirmer, sans me tromper, qu'elles étaient de très bonnes amies. Kuga-san pense réellement que ma mère a évolué loin de sa famille. Loin de ses connaissances. Loin de son pays. Elle croit même une chose qui me fait mal. Le fait que ma mère ait fait face à mon père et à ses parents l'avaient permis, selon elle, de voir plus clair dans sa vie et de vouloir plus que ce qu'elle avait. Mais elle se trompait sur tous les points. Ma mère n'a pas trouvé la faille bien au contraire. En provoquant mon père, elle s'est retrouvée enchaînée à lui. J'ai donc essayé d'en savoir plus sur ma mère. Sur la jeune femme qu'elle était avant qu'elle ne soit liée à mon père. Mais Kuga-san ne semblait pas vouloir partager les informations qu'elle avait. J'ai donc décidé de ne pas revenir sur le sujet sans y être invitée. Mais quant est-il de l'amour de jeunesse de ma mère? Je pâlit légèrement à ma pensée. Mon père s'en serait-il débarrassé? Je sursaute lorsque je sens quelque chose de chaud sur ma main. La main de mon père. Celui-ci me fixe en quête de réponses face à ma réaction et sûrement mon mutisme. De l'inquiétude est percevable dans ses yeux.

- Tout va bien ma fille?

Non je ne vais pas bien. J'aimerais pouvoir crier haut et fort mon mécontentement. Mais surtout poser à voix haute les multiples questions qui ne cessent de me priver de mon sommeil réparateur. Je ne peux pas rester là. Je ne peux pas faire semblant que tout va bien alors que ma tête est sur le point d'exploser. Je m'excuse prétextant un devoir à finir. C'est la seule excuse plausible et surtout me venant à l'esprit. Je n'ai plus la proximité que j'avais avec mon père. Auparavant, je le voyais comme mon modèle, mon idole. Un adulte auquel je voulais ressembler dans mon futur. Mais aujourd'hui ... Je ne peux même plus le regarder en face. Pas depuis que je connais une partie de vérité. Je m'assied devant mon bureau tout en soupirant. Je dois penser à autre chose avant de finir dans un état post-traumatique. Me refermer sur moi-même et me coupant du reste du monde ne fait vraiment pas partie de mes souhaits. Pourtant, au plus je pense à ma vie, au plus je reste des heures à y réfléchir. Malgré que je sois entourée en cours, je reste toujours seule. Seule avec mes pensées. Ne prêtant pas attention aux discussions m'entourant. Ne cherchant pas à interagir avec les filles de ma classe. Défaite, je fixe mon devoir de littérature. La page est vierge. Depuis trois jours, j'essaie de trouver l'inspiration mais en vain. La littérature n'a jamais été mon fort. Et là, on me demande d'écrire une fiction de quelques pages. Si seulement la vie pouvait être une histoire. Une histoire à laquelle on pourrait changer la fin, réécrire le passé ou tout simplement vivre la vie que l'on aurait souhaité. Je mordille légèrement mon crayon et commence à écrire ce qui me passe par la tête. Une histoire d'un amour impossible où la jeune fille serait contrainte de se marier à un homme d'âge mûr qu'elle déteste. Où un jeune homme essayerait de libérer sa promise de ses chaînes. Sans y arriver. Il a pourtant tout tenter pour être auprès de sa belle mais face à son rival, il ne faisait pas le poids. Je souris légèrement en notant quelques idées. La jeune fille serait ma mère. L'homme d'âge mûr serait mon père. Quant au jeune homme ... J'essayais d'imaginer le type de garçon qui aurait pu plaire à ma mère dans sa jeunesse. Il devait sans doute être grand, beau, de son âge et de milieu modeste. Mais à part cela, les informations sont minces. Je pense qu'il devait être complémentaire à ma mère. Il devait être calme et intelligent. Je repense à la photo dans le couloir de l'Académie. Peut-être que ma mère était avec Kanzaki-san. Après tout, ils semblaient bien complices sur la photographie. C'est décidé, le jeune homme de ma fiction sera brun et athlétique. Je suis arrêtée dans ma transe lorsque j'entends une succession de frappes puis l'ouverture de ma porte. Mon père s'avance et je m'empresse de couvrir mon écrit. Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'apprécierait guère ce que je suis en train d'écrire. Il s'assoit sur le rebord de mon bureau et caresse doucement mes cheveux.

- Tout va bien Shizuki?

- Oui Père.

- Tu semble ... Tracassée par quelque chose. S'agit-il de l'école?

Je secoue la tête tout en ouvrant un livre. Peut-être comprendra-t-il que je ne souhaite pas lui parler.

- J'ai parlé à la directrice. Tu n'as rien à me dire Shizuki?

Je me fige légèrement. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit au courant de ma désobéissance ? Il me fixe un instant puis un léger sourire apparaît sur son visage.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu étais première de ta classe hum? Je suis si fier de toi. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te forces trop d'accord?

La pression retombe d'un seul coup. Je me contente de hocher la tête. Il se redresse et s'arrête devant la porte. Il me tourne le dos mais murmure doucement.

- J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie Shizuki. Mais je ne regrette pas d'être ton père. N'oublie jamais ça quoi que tu puisses entendre ou penser de moi.

* * *

><p>Kuga-san semble vraiment contrariée. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû ramener ce document. Je crois que je ne récupérerais jamais ma découverte vu comment elle la sert dans ses doigts. N'étant pas bilingue, j'avais mis plus de deux jours à traduire l'ensemble de cette publication. Il y a encore quelques heures, j'étais fière de lui montrer mes recherches. Lui montrer qu'elle avait raison de me laisser être ici. Mais là, je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir aidée dans son travail. Elle grogne légèrement signe que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Elle porte son regard sur moi. La nuance de ses yeux est beaucoup plus sombre. J'interprète cela comme un mauvais présage.<p>

- Tu es sûre de cette source?

- Oui ... J'ai fais des recherches et apparemment des chercheurs britanniques ont réfuté cette hypothèse depuis plusieurs semaines.

Kuga-san murmure plusieurs propos incompréhensibles à mes oreilles mais à entendre le ton de sa voix, ce ne sont pas des choses plaisantes à entendre. Elle s'écrase dans son fauteuil tout en secouant la tête.

- Quelque chose nous échappe Shizuki.

- Je peux le retraduire ou demander l'aide à Airi si vous voulez.

- Ce n'est pas par rapport à ta traduction ... C'est autre chose.

Elle se lève et reporte son regard sur un tableau ou plusieurs mots étaient déjà indiqués. Je décide d'amorcer une retraite, ne voulant pas être là quand l'orage explosera. Airi m'avait raconté une scène datant d'avant mon arrivée. Elle m'avait énoncé comment une étudiante avait cessé de venir pendant plusieurs jours suite à une proposition d'approche différente de celle de Kuga-san. Après une discussion assez houleuse, l'ensemble des propositions de l'étudiante avait fini dans une poubelle. Suite à l'insistance de la jeune femme, Kuga-san avait balancé une bouteille d'éthanol dans la poubelle et craqué une allumette. Même si Airi avait le sourire en me l'expliquant, j'avais un peu peur de sa réaction. Je ne voudrais pas finir comme l'autre étudiante. Je ne voulais qu'aider. Kuga-san m'interrompt dans mes pensées lorsqu'elle me voit saisir mon sac.

- Tu pars déjà?

- Hai Kuga-san. Midori-sensei veut nous voir un peu avant le cours pour nos examens.

Elle hoche la tête tout en foudroyant du regard le document que je lui ai ramené. Je ne serais guère surprise de le retrouver enflammé dans une poubelle. Heureusement que j'ai une photocopie de l'article chez moi.

- Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom si tu veux. Depuis six mois tu nous rends visite régulièrement alors tu fais partie de l'équipe. Même quand tu n'est pas là Airi te cherche, c'est pour dire. A ce propos...

Airi ... Cette femme qui ne cesse de me poser des questions ou de me ramener des thés verts à la menthe depuis mon arrivée. Elle est gentille et douce avec moi. Peut-être trop douce et gentille. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expériences dans ce domaine mais je pense qu'elle flirte légèrement avec moi. Enfin c'est loin d'être léger. Entre les compliments sur mon physique ou les câlins improvisés, j'essaie de poursuivre mon travail comme si c'était logique de se faire étreindre ou flatter comme elle le fait. Mais trois choses ne semblent pas avoir fait tilt dans sa tête. La première étant que j'ai 16 ans et qu'elle en a 19. C'est vrai que trois ans de différence n'est pas énorme. Ma mère a bien plus de quinze ans d'écart avec mon père. En y réfléchissant, ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur exemple que je puisse prendre. La deuxième chose que Airi ne semble pas prendre en compte est qu'elle est majeure. Là encore, lorsque je lui ai signalé qu'elle était majeure et moi non, elle avait trouvé une réponse me laissant sans voix. Une réponse insistant sur ma maturité, ma beauté ainsi que le fait que la maturité sexuelle est atteinte dès les quinze ans d'une personne. J'aurais donc pu faire abstraction de ces deux petites raisons si la troisième n'était pas flagrante en tout point. Nous sommes deux femmes ce qui extrapole assez bien l'impossibilité d'apprécier ses différents flirts à mon égard. Mais je préfère ne rien faire et rester courtoise comme on me l'a appris. Encore une fois, il faut maîtriser son apparence et être irréprochable. Je fixe Kuga-san lorsqu'elle s'avance vers une bibliothèque et en sort un bouquin.

- Tu devrais lire ceci. Pas pour les recherches mais pour tes prochains examens. J'ai fait une partie de ma thèse là-dessus, je t'ai marqué les pages et mis des annotations pour te faciliter ta lecture. N'hésites pas à me demander si tu as besoin d'aide pour tes révisions d'accord? Je suis sûre que Airi se fera une joie de t'aider aussi si j'ai trop de boulot pour le faire moi-même.

- Merci beaucoup Natsuki.

* * *

><p>Je n'en peux plus. Mon cerveau est en surchauffe. Pour autant j'aimerais continuer mais mes yeux se ferment tout seuls. J'entends un bruit de pas se rapprochant de mon lit. Lit sur lequel je suis affalée, entourée par de multiples livres. Je distingue un léger rire et je sais que ma mère en est à l'origine.<p>

- Ara il semblerait que la fatigue ait eu raison de son intellect.

Elle saisit le livre que j'ai dans les mains. Je feins de dormir. Je l'entends soupirer et murmurer difficilement le prénom sur la couverture de celui-ci.

- Natsuki ...

Je sens une légère caresse dans mes cheveux et entends la porte se refermer non sans un dernier murmure.

- Bonne nuit ma fille.


	7. Face à face

_**Note de l'auteur : ****Argh! Vous avez remarqué que le chapitre 5 est plus court. Je vous offre donc un chapitre un peu plus long. Je ne serais pas en mesure de publier avant le week-end prochain. La raison? Je travaille de nuit et rentre généralement à 5h du matin chez moi. Etant une très très grosse dormeuse (oui je l'assume, je dors comme un bébé ^^), j'ai besoin d'au moins 10h de sommeil pour être opérationnelle. Je m'excuse par avance mais ce n'est pas vraiment de ma faute. Cela vous donnera du temps pour me laisser des reviews alors ne vous gênez pas ^^. Pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas eu la curiosité de lire mon recueil "One-shot", sachez que j'ai publié hier un nouveau chapitre. Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt. Lasolitaire.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>La vérité sur ma mère<strong>_

_**Chapitre 6 : Face à Face**_

Depuis mon entrée à l'Académie Junior, ma vie avait changé. Je n'étais plus l'adolescente solitaire et fière de mes précédentes années. J'étais devenue plus indépendante concernant ma relation avec mon père. J'étais également plus sociable. Mais surtout, je me sentais plus proche de ma mère. Pas physiquement parlant. Cela avait même empiré durant les dernières années. Non, j'étais plus proche d'elle émotionnellement. Je comprenais, ou tout au moins essayais de comprendre, sa solitude, son mutisme mais surtout sa froideur à mon égard. J'avais accepté l'idée que je n'étais qu'une erreur pour elle. Que je n'étais pas prévue dans sa vie. Que j'étais un accident. Ma mère ne voulait pas d'enfant. Pas à 18 ans en tout cas. Et surtout pas avec mon père. Il m'était difficile de faire face à cette réalité. Lorsque je me regardais dans la glace, j'imaginais être à la place de ma mère. Alors que moi, je vivais en enfreignant les règles imposées par mon père, elle avait suivi ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Non pas par choix mais par obligation. Je pense alors à ce que moi j'aurais fait. Aurais-je réussi à garder un enfant que je ne voulais pas ? Laisser tout ce que j'étais et aimais derrière moi? Rompre avec l'homme que j'aimais pour me marier à un homme que je déteste? Je ne suis pas aussi forte que ma mère. J'aurais sans doute fait une énorme bêtise. Même si je ne suis pas suicidaire, je pense que j'aurais envisagé cette option. Au final, le fait que ma mère s'emmure de cette manière est une sorte de suicide. Elle s'est éteinte durant toutes ses années. Petit à petit. Et ce, sous mes yeux. Je me sens tellement vide quand je me retrouve seule chez moi. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai hâte d'aller en cours et surtout voir Natsuki-chan. Malgré que sa venue soit associée à une douleur, je suis heureuse qu'elle soit là. Au début, je pensais que seule la génétique me donnait la force et l'envie de me rendre dans son laboratoire. Mais aujourd'hui, je sais qu'il n'y a pas que cela. Natsuki-chan est une femme attentionnée à mon égard. Elle me dit souvent que mes manières de fille bien élevée lui rappelle une de ses anciennes connaissances. Même si elle l'ignore elle-même, je sais qu'elle parle de ma mère. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être devin pour arriver à cette conclusion. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de personne, native de Kyoto qui voudrait s'enfermer ici, à Fuuka. Mais je lui laisse me faire découvrir une femme portant la même identité que ma mère mais ne lui ressemblant guère. La Shizuru que me décrit Natsuki-chan était toujours souriante, aimante et respirait la joie de vivre. Elle était une adolescente ne se souciant guère de l'argent, du pouvoir ou même de son propre nom de famille. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la traite comme une privilégiée. Elle voulait juste qu'on lui attribue les honneurs propres à sa personnalité. Intelligente, studieuse et surtout féminine. La description de Natsuki-chan me laisse un goût amer dans la gorge. Au final, ma naissance a mis fin à ma mère. C'est peut-être simpliste mais j'ai enfin la vérité. J'ai tué Shizuru Fujino dès ma création. Tout aurait pu rester de cette manière jusqu'à l'obtention de mon diplôme de fin d'études. Tout aurait pu être maîtrisé. Les choses que j'apprends sur ma mère de manière indirecte. L'ignorance de Natsuki-chan concernant mon lien de parenté avec son ancienne amie Shizuru Fujino. L'acquisition de connaissances supplémentaires sur la génétique. Oui tout avait pris une certaine routine. Mais vous vous doutez bien qu'il y a un mais dans tout cela ... La vie est pleines de rebondissements. Sous quelle forme? L'annulation d'un cours. Je vais donc reprendre à ce moment précis.

L'émotion que je ressens est très claire. La frustration. Je suis frustrée, car j'aurais pu rester une heure de plus avec Natsuki-chan. Enfin pas spécifiquement avec elle mais avec une nouvelle machine permettant la réplication d'ADN. Je rentre donc chez moi avec ce sentiment de colère et d'injustice. C'est alors que je distingue ma mère assise dans le salon. Elle semble attendre mon retour. Ce détail est tellement rare que je reste sur mes gardes. Elle se relève et je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Malgré la certitude de faire face à un mur, je pose la question qui me vient directement à l'esprit.

- Tout va bien Mère?

- Où étais-tu cette après-midi?

Je m'en doutais. Ma question n'aura sans doute jamais de réponse. Je déteste lui mentir mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

- A la bibliothèque pourquoi?

- Toute l'après-midi?

- Jusque 17h.

- Je vois. Tu restes à la bibliothèque à chaque interruption de cours?

- Oui pourquoi?

- Le lundi de 14h à 16h, le mercredi de 14h à 17h et enfin le vendredi de 10h à 13h c'est bien ça?

La discussion ou plutôt l'interrogatoire me met vraiment mal à l'aise. En y réfléchissant, c'est l'une des plus longues conversations que j'ai eu avec ma mère. En tant normal, j'aurais été contente mais là ... Il ne manque plus qu'un avocat pour que cette scène ressemble vraiment à un interrogatoire.

- Oui Mère.

- Alors pourquoi la surveillante ne t'a pas trouvée pour te signaler l'absence de ton professeur?

Je me fige légèrement. L'Académie avait donc appelé ici ... J'essaie de rester stoïque malgré le malaise que je ressens. Je dois sortir de cette situation avant de craquer. Je secoue la tête, et passe devant ma mère qui me retient légèrement le bras. Je ne veux pas la blesser mais c'est la seule chose qui me permettra de poursuivre mon avancée.

- Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour mes cours Mère? J'ai des devoirs.

Sur ce, je passe devant ma mère et rejoint rapidement ma chambre.

* * *

><p>- Midori-sensei a trouvé mon devoir trop bon c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a retiré des points.<p>

- C'est de la mauvaise fois Shizuki.

Je secoue la tête sous le regard amusé de Natsuki-chan et Airi. Non je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi. Je méritais une meilleure note mais Midori-sensei n'avait pas aimé mes hypothèses. Airi enroule ses bras autours de mon cou et me susurre sensuellement à l'oreille.

- Je peux te consoler si tu veux. Je te laisse choisir la manière.

- Airi c'est un laboratoire ici.

Airi sourit à ma rougeur et reprend plus sérieusement face à l'avertissement de Natsuki-chan.

- Le problème avec le lycée c'est que tu dois répondre par rapport à tes enseignements.

- Mais c'est pas juste.

Natsuki-chan rigole légèrement.

- Mais c'est comme ça. Tu dois te baser sur ton enseignement pas sur des hypothèses. Gardes tes approches pour l'université.

J'allais répliquer quand je distingue une personne dans le renforcement de la porte. Je pâlis sur le coup.

- Mère?

Natsuki-chan se retourne et se fige à son tour.

- Shizuru?

Ma mère semble elle aussi déroutée mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elle fixe un instant Natsuki-chan puis reporte son regard sur moi.

- L'une de tes amies m'a dit que tu étais ici. Ton père va te tuer s'il sait que tu lui as désobéit.

- Mère s'il vous plaît Natsuki-chan m'explique vraiment beaucoup de choses et ...

- Shizuki tu veux bien aller faire un tour ?

- Mais ...

Natsuki-chan posa un calepin dans les mains de Airi.

- S'il te plaît.

Celle-ci hoche la tête et me prend délicatement la main sous le regard froid de ma mère. Nous marchons pendant quelques minutes puis je me défais de l'emprise.

- Airi ... Je voudrais ...

- Par ici.

Elle me pousse dans une salle et nous remontons par un autre couloir. Nous ne retrouvons bientôt de l'autre côté du laboratoire. Elle me murmure doucement à l'oreille.

- Nous pouvons tout entendre d'ici. Tu peux voir l'intérieur en regardant ici.

Je hoche la tête et sens son corps contre le mien. La sensation est étrange mais je préfère me concentrer sur la discussion.

- Shizuru attends!

Natsuki-chan possède une voix beaucoup plus aiguë que d'habitude. Je vois ma mère se raidir mais elle ne bouge pas.

- J'ignorais qu'elle était ta fille. Je ... Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne compte pas lui dire quoi que ce soit.

J'entends un léger soupir. Ma mère me tourne le dos, je ne peux pas voir son visage mais sa voix est brisée.

- Il n'y a rien à dire de toute façon. Shizuki rentre avec moi.

Natsuki-chan retient par le poignet ma mère et la retourne doucement.

- Je sais que tu me déteste mais ...

- Je ne te déteste pas alors lâche-moi.

Natsuki-chan laisse une petite distance entre ma mère et elle puis reprend doucement.

- Ta fille a un don pour la génétique. Shizuru regarde-moi s'il te plaît.

Natsuki-chan tente de caresser le visage de ma mère mais celle-ci se décale. Pour autant elle réitère son effort.

- Je pensais que tu étais partie pour ... J'ai essayé de te joindre mais ton numéro n'était plus attribué... Je sais que tu m'en veux pour ...

- Arrêtes s'il te plaît.

De légères larmes perlent le long des yeux de ma mère qui les essuie directement.

- Tu m'en veux au point de remettre l'avenir de ta fille en cause?

- Laisse Shizuki en dehors de tout ça.

Natsuki-chan serre les poings et hausse le ton. Je sens une pression sur mes épaules. Airi me soutient du mieux qu'elle le peut.

- Tu vas punir ta fille parce que tu m'en veux d'avoir eu l'audace de t'aimer! C'est ça?

- Je ...

- C'est moi qui devrait être en colère Shizuru!

Ma mère sursaute au changement de ton. Natsuki-chan reprend avec une voix plus profonde.

- Je me suis réveillée dans un lit, seule. Je croyais que tu étais partie pour ta remise de diplôme mais rien. Tu n'étais même pas là. Tu n'as même pas pris le temps de me dire au revoir. Il aurait fallu que tu me répondes non Shizuru. Je t'aurais laissée partir si tu n'étais pas heureuse avec moi. Au lieu de faire la morte et de me renvoyer mes lettres.

Ma mère fronça les sourcils.

- Quelles lettres?

Natsuki passa une main sur sa joue en signe d'agacements.

- Je t'ai envoyé des lettres à ton domicile de Kyoto. Tu m'aurais dit que tu étais heureuse, mariée et surtout enceinte de ce trou du cul, je n'aurais pas essayé de te retenir. Je ne voulais que ton bonheur Shizuru.

- Arrête s'il te plaît.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire?

-Je ...

- Sors d'ici.

Ma mère se fige face au ton rauque de Natsuki-chan.

- Nat...

- Sors je te dis avant que je ne dise ou fasse quelque chose que je vais regretter. Oh et tu sais quoi? Récupère ta fille par la même occasion! Et vas retrouver ton précieux mari!

Natsuki-chan sort dans le couloir mais je distingue ses dernières paroles.

- Si tu préfères rester avec un homme que tu détestes c'est ton choix. Mais ta fille en souffre. Jusqu'où iras-tu Shizuru pour masquer tes sentiments et ta véritable personnalité ?

Ma mère reste un instant dans le laboratoire puis prend son congé. Je reste là, mon regard sur la lucarne. Je sens deux bras s'enrouler autours de mon cou et un léger baiser sur ma joue.

- Viens avec moi.

Airi m'emmène dans son dortoir et me fait m'asseoir sur un pouf. Elle revient avec une canette et me la tend.

- Tiens. Bois.

- Je dois y aller.

Elle pose une main sur mon genou.

- Je te ramènerais après d'accord?

- Mais ...

- J'ai une voiture. Détends-toi tu veux?

Je hoche la tête.

- Tu as entendu la même chose que moi?

Airi hoche à son tour la tête.

- Je le savais tu sais.

Je fronce les sourcils mais elle s'empresse de rajouter.

- Natsuki est une belle femme. Je connais des étudiantes ayant reçu son affection.

- Affection?

Airi souffle légèrement.

- Elle couche avec des étudiantes de dernières années si tu préfères.

- C'est illégal non?

Airi hausse les épaules.

- Elle ne les a pas en cours et personne ne les force à accepter un plan d'un soir.

Airi resserre ses mains sur sa canette.

- C'est pour ça que je l'aime bien comme tutrice. Elle possède les mêmes centres d'intérêts que moi.

Je crache un peu de ma boisson face à la révélation.

- Tu ...

Elle secoue la tête.

- Rassure-toi, je parle pas des plans cul ... Mais de son intérêt pour les femmes et la génétique.

J'avais donc bien compris. Je me décale légèrement d'elle tout en retirant sa main de mon genou.

- Natsuki fait souvent référence à une jeune femme qu'elle a aimé dans le passé. Je ne pensais pas que c'était ta mère.

Je déglutis difficilement.

- Je ne savais pas non plus que ma mère avait ce genre de ...

- Attirance?

- Je dirais plus de mœurs ... C'est tellement choquant ...

Airi se relève. Je ne comprend pas son action mais elle enchaîne tout en prenant ses clés.

- On ne choisit pas la personne dont on tombe amoureuse Shizuki.

- Je ne ...

- Je vais te ramener.

Le trajet se fait dans le silence. Merci au GPS pour rompre de temps en temps le silence ... Arrivées à proximité de chez moi, elle se gare sur le côté. Je pense l'avoir vexée. Je pose une main sur l'une des siennes accrochée au volant.

- Je ne voulais pas te vexer. Je suis désolée.

Elle ne dit rien alors je décide de sortir. Elle murmure doucement.

- Tu es la bienvenue dans mon dortoir si tu veux parler ou avoir un peu de calme loin de ton quotidien.

Je cherche ma mère dans la maison mais ne la trouve pas. En montant à l'étage, je m'arrête devant ma porte et décide d'aller jusqu'à celle de ma mère. En plaquant mon oreille sur la porte, je l'entends pleurer. Je suis triste pour ma mère. Jamais en plus de seize ans, je ne l'avais entendu pleuré une seule fois de cette manière.


	8. Désolation

_**Note de l'auteur : ****Enfin en week-end! Comme prévu, je vous livre le chapitre 7 de cette fiction. Cela me fait particulièrement plaisir que des lecteurs étrangers lisent et apprécient ma fiction. Un grand merci à vous tous. Que ce soit pour les suivis habituels ou pour les nouveaux. C'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir des avis encourageants. Sur ce, je pense que je vous ai assez fait patienter. Place à la lecture. Lasolitaire.**_

_**La vérité sur ma mère**_

_**Chapitre 7 : Désolation**_

Le reste de l'année est assez vide. Après plusieurs tentatives d'approches du laboratoire, j'ai fini par abandonner. Natsuki-chan ou plutôt Kuga-san ne veut plus me voir. Ce que je comprends parfaitement. J'ai donc laissé mon badge ainsi que ma blouse et mes sur-chaussures à l'entrée du sas, en espérant que quelqu'un les rendent à Kuga-san. J'avais mal. Mais je ne savais pas si c'était vraiment la cause de mon expulsion du laboratoire ou autre chose. J'ai mal de savoir que ma mère n'a jamais aimé mon père. J'ai mal de savoir que tout ceci n'est qu'un vulgaire arrangement. Je pensais être prête à faire face à la vérité, la réalité. Mais il n'en est rien. Entendre Kuga-san prononcer ses paroles m'ont vraiment fait prendre conscience de la situation. Conscience que je ne suis rien. Que je ne représente que douleurs. A la fois pour les étrangers mais également pour ma famille. Mais je ne peux pas m'effondrer et pleurer. Ma mère a assez pleuré pour nous deux. La seule chose que je puisse faire et de continuer à vivre. Je suis donc passée en classe supérieure. J'ai fini par atterrir chez mes grands-parents avec ma mère à Kyoto pour les vacances. Pendant ces huit semaines interminables, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que de me consacrer à ma passion. Passion qui ne prenait en compte que la lecture de livres étant donnée que je ne pouvais plus mettre un pied dans le laboratoire de Kuga-san. Ma mère et moi n'avions pas reparlé de ce dernier événement. D'ailleurs nous ne parlons plus du tout depuis celui-ci. Elle m'évite de plus en plus. Je ne sais pas comment l'interpréter. Culpabilité ou colère, je n'arrive pas à lire à travers son masque. Ma grand-mère a perçu un changement dans mon comportement. Après plusieurs tentatives de sa part et des sourires forcées pour ma part, elle avait finalement changé de sujet. Sourire et faire comme-ci tout était comme avant. Que tout va bien. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à ne pas craquer pendant ses huit semaines malgré le regard oppressant de mes grands-parents. Je suis heureuse de retrouver ma chambre ... Heureuse de pouvoir laisser tomber ce sourire stupide plaqué sur mon visage. Je suis beaucoup moins heureuse de voir mon père sur le canapé. J'avais finalement craqué avant mon départ pour Kyoto en lui annonçant que je connaissais les multiples disputes et désaccords entre lui et ma mère. Et surtout la raison de leur union. J'ai tout dis ce que j'avais sur le coeur, en omettant l'affection de ma mère pour Kuga-san bien évidemment. Mon père avait essayé du mieux qu'il le pouvait de justifier son infidélité et surtout le mariage arrangé mais je n'en avais que faire. Durant mon séjour chez mes grands-parents, je n'avais pas voulu lui parler. Et aujourd'hui, il est impuissant face à ma colère. Il me fixe un instant mais comprend vite que je ne lui parlerais pas. Je ne veux plus le faire. Je ne veux plus qu'il soit là. J'en viens à ne plus vouloir de cette famille. Je me retrouve donc encore une fois seule dans ma chambre. La différence avec mes précédentes années et qu'aujourd'hui je vis en connaissant la vérité. Une vérité qui me donne envie de mourir. Mais ça serait trop simple de lâcher prise de cette manière. Je dois poursuivre ma vie. Mais aujourd'hui je sais que mon futur ne dépendra que de mon bon vouloir. Je n'ai plus rien à faire de ce que peut penser mon père. Mes choix découleront uniquement de ma volonté. C'est la seule chose que je puisse faire pour oublier que ma mère s'est privée de sa liberté à cause de moi. Je veux honorer son sacrifice en faisant ce qu'elle aurait voulu faire. Etre libre.

Le jour de la rentrée, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être attirée par l'université. Je voudrais y aller pour voir Kuga-san et surtout pour retrouver ce partage d'informations pour enrichir ma soif de connaissances. Mais au lieu de cela, je suis assise sur une chaise à écouter les vacances de mes amies. Pendant que certaines sont parties à l'étranger, d'autres ont passé tout leur temps avec leur copain. Je ramasse mes affaires prétextant une chose à finir et me dirige vers mon obsession. Je suis surprise de trouver le laboratoire fermé. Je me souviens alors de la proposition de Airi. Je me dirige donc vers son dortoir et suis surprise qu'une jeune femme recouverte d'un peignoir, ne masquant que très peu sa nudité, m'ouvre. J'essaie de paraître sûre de moi devant cette inconnue.

- Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais savez-vous où se trouve le nouveau dortoir de Airi?

Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils mais se décale tout en criant.

- C'est pour toi Amour.

Je me fige sur le coup ce qu'elle remarque aussitôt. Amour? Pourquoi suis-je si déçue? Ce n'est pas comme-ci Airi était une personne importante pour moi. Airi porte un large sourire, vite retombée, lorsqu'elle me voit. Sa copine nous fixe puis dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de celle-ci en ne me quittant pas du regard. Le message est assez clair dans ses yeux : 'propriété privée'. Airi se décale et murmure doucement.

- Tu me laisses une minute?

Je vois que la question ne lui plaît guère mais elle se contente de hocher la tête tout en murmurant sensuellement.

- Je t'attend dans le bain ... Ne tardes pas trop sinon tu devras me réchauffer.

Airi referme la porte derrière elle tout en me poussant dans le couloir. Elle semble légèrement troublée. Je secoue la tête et lui pose les différents ouvrages dans les mains.

- Tu pourrais donner ceci à Kuga-san? Le laboratoire est fermé et je ne sais pas où la trouver.

Je m'apprête à repartir mais je sens une légère prise sur mon avant-bras.

- Shizuki attends! Je suis ... Désolée.

Je sens une légère douleur dans ma poitrine mais me force à sourire.

- A propos de quoi?

Elle pose les ouvrages à terre et s'avance vers moi tout en me caressant les cheveux. Je me décale et secoue la tête.

- Donne les ouvrages s'il te plaît.

- Mais ...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'énerve mais les prochains mots sont sortis tous seuls.

- Non! Si tu ne veux pas alors je me débrouillerais pour la trouver moi-même. Si tu es trop occupée avec ta copine qui soit dit en passant semble avoir le feu au ... bref, je me débrouillerais.

- Shizuki, elle ...

- Maintenant vas la rejoindre dans son fameux bain vu que t'as l'air d'être sa propriété privée. Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi vu que Kuga-san ne veut plus me voir.

- Shizuki je ...

Je n'en pouvais plus. Je sens de légères larmes mais je serre les dents. J'ai fini par craqué.

- J'ai cru que toi tu ne me laisserais pas tomber. Pendant que j'essayais de trouver le force de ne pas m'écrouler pendant mes vacances ... Toi tu ... Je me suis trompée sur toi. Et ça, ça me fait vraiment mal Airi.

Elle essaya de se rapprocher mais je secoue la tête tout en essuyant mes larmes. J'en avais fini avec cette maudite université. Je tourne les talons et me dirige vers la sortie. Je peux aujourd'hui faire ce que mon père souhaite. Me concentrer sur le lycée. Je souris à cette pensée. Mon père a encore gagné.

* * *

><p>Pendant trois mois mon quotidien se limite à aller en cours, rentrer chez moi et passer mes week-end dans ma chambre avec un bouquin de génétique en main. La seule variante est que parfois ce livre était emprunté à la bibliothèque, parfois commandé sur internet. J'avais essayé de parler à ma mère concernant son passé, ou devrais-je dire Kuga-san mais à chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche, une subite extinction de voix s'emparait de moi après la prononciation du mot 'Mère'. Celle-ci se contentait à chaque fois de me fixer un instant et de s'atteler au repas ou au ménage, à se préparer pour sortir ou à se diriger vers sa chambre. Une porte nous séparait et pourtant j'avais l'impression que c'était une tranchée. Mon père était de moins en moins à la maison. Sur les trois derniers mois, je ne l'avais vu que dix-sept jours. Il venait, ramassait quelques affaires et repartait. Son excuse était son travail, mais je savais qu'il avait dû prendre une chambre à l'hôtel. Il n'y avait plus de marque d'affection entre nous deux. J'approchais de plus en plus de la majorité et il savait qu'une fois fait, une fois à l'université, je resterais dans un dortoir et ne voudrais jamais revenir ici. Je me préparais donc pour mon futur. Une fois mes dix-huit ans atteint, je souhaite me débrouiller seule. D'où la nécessité d'argent. Au vue de mes résultats, j'aurais sans doute une bourse de mérite mais cela ne suffirait pas. Je devais trouver un moyen d'avoir un complément et le mieux pour moi serait d'être la stagiaire de Kuga-san. Mais je sais que je peux faire une croix là-dessus alors je me suis plutôt renseignée sur un travail à la bibliothèque. Chose que personne ne désire faire. J'avançais donc avec cette routine étouffante jusqu'à aujourd'hui. En sortant de mon cours de piscine, je me dirige au vestiaire pour me doucher et me changer. En sortant de la douche, je suis surprise de voir un visage familier. Un visage que je ne veux pas voir. Airi. Je passe donc devant celle-ci et ouvre mon casier pour m'habiller. Son regard sur moi finit par avoir raison de mon mutisme.<p>

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici. L'université est de l'autre côté.

Il n'y a pas que Airi qui me regarde. L'une de mes amies me pose une main sur l'épaule.

- Tu la connais?

Mes amies sont déjà toutes habillées mais je ne sais pas quoi répondre. L'une d'entre elles s'avance vers Airi qui n'a pas bougé de sa position.

- On peut savoir qui tu es et surtout ce que tu veux à Shizuki?

Airi fixe un instant mon amie et hausse les épaules.

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier et surtout à vous renseigner. ça ne regarde que Shizuki et moi.

Je reclaque violemment mon vestiaire faisant sursauter au passage mes amies.

- Vous pouvez y aller.

- Tu nous rejoins à la bibliothèque?

Je hoche la tête avec un léger sourire. Une fois seules, Airi se pose sur le banc à sa portée.

- Tes amies sont ...

- Si tu es venue pour critiquer mes amies, je ne t'indique pas la sortie.

Elle se relève d'un coup et me bloque entre le casier et son corps.

- Shizuki ...

Je ne peux pas lui faire face. Je me contente de baisser la tête. Je sens une main sur mes cheveux et la sens se coller plus à moi.

- Tu me manques.

Je la repousse et commence à ranger mes affaires. Je n'arrive à rien dire. Je m'apprête à sortir quand je l'entends murmurer doucement.

- J'ai donné tes recherches à Natsuki. Elle les étudie je pense.

Elle s'avance vers moi et me tend un bout de papier.

- Je ne t'ennuierais plus Shizuki. Mais sache une chose. Mon dortoir t'est toujours ouvert si tu as besoin de moi.

Elle m'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres avant même que je ne puisse dire quelque chose. Je suis seule dans le vestiaire à essayer de comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Je fixe un instant le bout de papier et en le dépliant je distingue une adresse ... Celle de Kuga-san.

* * *

><p>Je sais que ma présence devant cette porte est une très mauvaise idée mais j'ai besoin de réponses. Ma mère n'étant pas à même de me fournir la moindre explication, j'ai besoin d'avoir un semblant d'explications. Je sonne à la porte et après plusieurs minutes, Kuga-san me fait face. Avant même qu'elle me pose une question, je m'engouffre à l'intérieur.<p>

- Quelle était votre relation avec ma mère?

Elle reste devant la porte et finit par bouger en m'invitant à la suivre. Une fois assise, elle prend difficilement la parole.

- Comment as-tu su où je vivais?

Je préfère ne pas répondre mais elle sourit légèrement.

- Airi ... Tu sais qu'elle ne vient quasiment plus au laboratoire depuis ... Enfin, elle ne vient que dans ses heures d'attributions alors qu'avant je devais limite la mettre à la porte. Au final j'ai perdu deux aides précieuses.

Je rougis légèrement mais embraye sur la raison de ma venue.

- Kuga-san ... Pour ma mère.

Elle se lève et revient quelque seconde plus tard avec une bouteille à la main.

- Je ne bois pas d'habitude mais depuis ...

Elle se verse un verre et l'avale d'une traite.

- Que veux-tu savoir?

Je souris face à sa compréhension.

- Vous étiez ensemble?

- Oui.

- Depuis longtemps?

- Un peu moins de deux ans.

- Mais pourquoi ...

- Tu connais déjà la réponse Shizuki.

Elle se reverse un verre, son troisième si mon compte est bon et reprends en rigolant légèrement.

- Ta mère avait deux choix. M'aimer et vivre sans sa famille et argent. Ou me quitter et suivre l'avenir tracé par ses parents. Le choix était facile pour elle. Au final, c'était prévisible ... A quoi je m'attendais? Je vais mettre ça sur le dos de la naïveté et de la jeunesse.

Je secoue la tête.

- Mère n'est pas comme ça.

Elle se resserre un quatrième verre.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu en sais?

- Je ...

- ça n'a plus aucune importance. Il n'y a rien a dire de plus.

Elle se relève et ouvre la porte d'entrée.

- Ne reviens jamais ici tu entends?

La tristesse a laissé place à la peur.

- Je ne dirais rien à Mère. Rassurez-vous.

- Ce n'est pas Shizuru qui m'inquiète mais ton père.

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils.

- Vous pensez qu'il pourrait vous faire du mal?

Natsuki déglutit difficilement.

- Il ferait pire que cela ... Il s'en prendrait à ta mère. Alors tu n'es jamais venue ici c'est clair?

Avant même que je puisse énoncer le moindre mot, je me retrouve devant une porte fermée. J'ai au moins une partie des réponses. Peut-être qu'il est temps pour moi d'affronter ma mère.


	9. Confrontation

_**Note de l'auteur : ****Désolé pour l'attente ... Et désolé pour la prochaine attente mais c'est une période difficile en ce moment. J'espère que l'attente ne vous détournera pas de cette fiction chers lecteurs. Le chapitre 9 devrait être publié en fin de semaine prochaine, au plus tôt. Lasolitaire.**_

_**La vérité sur ma mère**_

_**Chapitre 8 : Confrontation**_

- Mère?

Elle semble étonnée par ma prise soudaine de parole. Voilà plus de dix minutes que nous sommes à table, buvant un thé. Dix minutes durant lesquelles j'essaie de tourner mes questions de manière judicieuses. Mais en vain. Elle me fixe un instant puis finit par se reconcentrer sur sa tasse. Plus je regarde ma mère et plus la colère monte. Son mutisme est pire que toutes les tortures physiques. La colère assombrie mes pensées. Je n'arrive pas à poser mes questions. Je me retrouve encore une fois démunie de mots devant elle. Mais j'en ai assez. Je suis sa fille. Et elle est ma mère. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de secrets entre nous. Il ne devrait pas y avoir ce genre de malaise. Je resserre mon emprise sur ma tasse pour me donner du courage. Je dis alors la seule chose qui est claire dans mon esprit.

- J'ai parlé à Kuga-san Mère.

Elle tremble légèrement mais ne répond pas pour autant. En même temps, que pourrait-elle répondre? Elle resserre légèrement son emprise sur sa tasse. Je connais cette réaction. La peur. Bien qu'elle essaie de masquer ses émotions, elle ne peut pas masquer celle-ci. Car c'est celle que je ressens moi-même à ce moment précis. Mais de quoi a-t-elle peur? Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Ses émotions et peut-être même une partie de ses souvenirs. Mais rien, elle ne laissera rien échapper. Pas un seul mot. Même pas un murmure. Je souffle légèrement face à son silence. Je me dis que je devrais quitter la table. Je commence à me relever avant que ma mère ne fuit la conversation comme à son habitude. Mais aujourd'hui, une chose est différente. Elle reste à table. Je prends cela comme un signe qu'elle veut savoir de quoi nous avons parlé. Enfin c'est que je pense étant donné que je dois combler les blancs moi-même. Je décide de demander la seule question qui ne trouve guère de réponses à mes yeux. Pourquoi ma mère est ici au lieu d'être avec Kuga-san? La réponse ou plutôt l'analyse de la scientifique est fausse. Ma mère n'est pas une opportuniste. Je le sais pertinemment. Du moins, j'espère ne pas me tromper. Je finis par me rasseoir et balance de but en blanc ma pensée. J'en ai plus que marre de tourner autour du pot.

- Pourquoi avoir choisi Père?

Elle ne me répond pas. Je ne lâcherais pas aujourd'hui.

- Mère? As-tu choisi mon père pour l'argent?

Hésitation. Voilà ce que je perçois dans les yeux de ma mère. Pendant plusieurs minutes, le silence nous entoure. Ce silence étouffant. J'aimerais me lever et secouer ma mère pour obtenir la réponse. J'aimerais crier jusqu'à ce que j'en perde mon souffle. Mais je sais que cela ne servirait à rien. A part peut-être m'éloigner encore plus d'elle. Je décide de me relever, lasse de cette situation. Je me dis que de toute manière, je n'aurais aucune réponse. Comme d'habitude d'ailleurs. Je suis à la fois surprise et sceptique lorsque ma mère se décide enfin à me répondre.

- Je n'avais pas le choix.

- Pourquoi?

- Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus âgée.

La colère a finalement eu raison de moi. Ma mère reste planquée derrière ce masque. Pourquoi ne me parle-t-elle pas? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas confiance en son propre sang pour relâcher un peu le fardeau qu'elle porte depuis toutes ses années? Et pourquoi utilise-t-elle une excuse aussi maigre? Je ne peux plus masquer mon impuissance.

- Mais j'en ai marre qu'on me prenne pour une gamine qui n'est pas capable de comprendre! Toi, Père, Kuga-san et même Airi!

Je me dirige dans ma chambre et claque la porte. Je respire douloureusement. Cette douleur dans ma poitrine. Mon coeur est lourd. Pourquoi tout le monde me ment, me rejette ou tout simplement m'abandonne? Suis-je la seule à subir tout cela? Je ne souhaiterais pas cela à mon pire ennemi. Mon coeur me fait si mal que je souhaiterais qu'il s'arrête de battre. Cette vie n'en est pas une. J'aurais voulu ne jamais voir le jour si cela signifiait autant de souffrance. Je serre les mâchoires pour ne pas pleurer malgré cela. Mais je finis par craquer. Mon coeur est trop lourd pour que je n'extériorise pas toute cette peine. Je mords mon oreiller pour étouffer mes gémissements et mes cris. Après plusieurs minutes, je retrouve une respiration régulière. Je ne sais pas si elle était tout ce temps derrière ma porte mais ma mère s'invite dans ma chambre quelques secondes après cela.

- Qui est Airi?

Je rigole amèrement. C'est nerveux je le sais. Je vais devenir folle si ça continue. Peut-être que c'est la solution après tout. Enfermée dans un hôpital psychiatrique, dans une salle blanche, emmurée dans un monde irréel. La colère a finalement reprit le dessus. Jamais je n'avais haussé le ton de cette manière sur ma mère.

- Pourquoi devrais-je répondre à ta question alors que tu ne réponds pas aux miennes?

- Parce que je suis ta mère.

- Vraiment? Où étais-tu quand j'avais besoin de toi? De ton soutien.

- Je ne te permets pas de me parler de cette manière.

- Alors ne te présente pas comme ma mère et surtout comme une mère se souciant de sa progéniture.

- Je me soucie de ...

- La fin de cette phrase est un pur mensonge. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et je pense que j'ai assez de mensonges pour le reste de ma vie.

- Shizuki, écoute-moi.

- Je préfère aller à la bibliothèque. Étudier.

Je passe devant ma mère. Elle me retient le bras. Je dois partir avant de m'écrouler. Je murmure doucement ce que je sais aujourd'hui. Une chose qu'aucun enfant ne devrait penser. Encore une fois, la vérité est bien cruelle.

- Je ne suis que la preuve d'une obligation pour toi. C'est tout ce que je suis. L'avortement aurait peut-être été mieux pour tout le monde.

Je continue ma route vers l'extérieur de chez moi. Si je peux encore appeler cela "chez moi".

* * *

><p>Je suis anéantie et préfère aller dans un café plutôt que d'étudier. Je n'ai pas la tête à ça. Je veux juste essayer de me détendre avant de rentrer. Je pense qu'il me faudrait au moins plusieurs semaines de tranquillité pour y arriver. Mais je devrais me contenter de quelques heures. Un énorme soupire sort de ma bouche avant même que je ne puisse le retenir. Je fixe les environs et m'écrase plus profondément dans mon siège. D'autres jeunes du lycée sont dans le café. Même si je ne veux pas prêter attention aux dires, j'entends les compliments plus ou moins en relation avec mon physique. Chaude, jolie, excitante, bandante et j'en passe. Je préfère simplement commander mon thé et les ignorer. Sinon je risquerais de laisser parler ma frustration et qui sait ce qu'il en résulterait. Je ferme légèrement les yeux m'imprégnant de la musique douce du café. Jusqu'à l'entente de mon prénom. Je lève le regard et souffle légèrement. Pourquoi maintenant? Est-ce trop demandé un peu de répit?<p>

- Je peux ?

Je préfère ne pas répondre étant donnée qu'elle a déjà pris place. La serveuse revient avec mon thé et mon homologue se commande un café.

- Comment ça va avec ta mère?

Pourquoi parle-t-elle de la seule chose que je souhaite oublier?

- Airi ... Laisse-moi tranquille s'il te plaît.

Je sens une chaleur supplémentaire sur ma main et une légère pression.

- Je vais juste rester là et boire mon café. Après je m'en irais. Nous n'avons pas besoin de parler.

Je retire ma main et les place sur mes genoux. Je suis assez tendue pour en rajouter une couche. J'essaie de lui faire comprendre mon souhait de rester seule.

- Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

- Et pourquoi cela?

Je secoue la tête. Je dois trouver une excuse. Et surtout écourter cette discussion.

- Je suis sûre que tu es attendue ailleurs.

- J'ai fini mes cours alors non je suis bien ici avec toi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon esprit embraye directement là-dessus.

- Ta copine serait heureuse d'entendre ça.

- Je n'ai personne de ce genre Shizuki.

Elle rigole légèrement à voir mon air étonné puis reprend en fixant les alentours.

- La fille que tu as vu ... Je l'aime bien mais sans plus.

Finalement, elle a gagné. Je craque et laisse parler un peu mon amertume.

- Alors quoi? Tu lui fais l'amour et la jette après ? Très classe.

La serveuse nous fixe un instant puis dépose le café à Airi tout en lui souriant légèrement. Airi soupire légèrement.

- C'est juste du sexe Shizuki. Je sais qu'à ton âge on croit que l'amour et le sexe ne peuvent pas être dissociés mais c'est le cas.

- Quoi tu vas me dire aussi que je comprendrais en grandissant c'est ça?

- Aussi?

- Laisse tomber.

- Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi Shizuki.

- Et qu'elle t'appelle Amour c'est juste un bonus?

Airi me fixe un instant puis quitte son siège pour se placer à côté de moi.

- Tu es jalouse?

- Non.

- Je pense que si.

- Pourquoi je devrais l'être?

- Parce que je serais heureuse que ce soit le cas.

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Parce que je crois que je t'aime Shizuki.

- Quoi?

Airi a pris une légère rougeur et préfère prendre une gorgée de mon thé au lieu de répondre. En y réfléchissant, c'est la première fois que je la vois boire du thé et surtout rougir. Bref, ses détails n'ont aucune importance. Elle semble avoir repris un peu de contenance car elle me regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Tu as très bien entendu. Tu m'as laissée en plan, sans aucune explication. J'ai essayé de te voir avec les vacances mais ... J'ai pas osé venir chez toi. Et pis t'as eu une réaction bizarre quand tu as su que je préférais les femmes. Mais ... Je t'aime vraiment bien.

- Airi je ...

Elle prend délicatement mes mains et murmure doucement.

- Je ne suis pas Natsuki et tu n'es pas ta mère Shizuki. Je sais qui est ton père mais tu ne sais rien de ma famille. Et crois-moi quand je te dis que ton père n'osera rien faire contre moi. Il ne fais pas le poids.

Voyant mon mutisme, elle se repositionne sur son siège. La déception est percevable sur son visage. J'essaie de trouver les mots quand elle me coupe de nouveau.

- Je pense que ta mère et Natsuki doivent se donner une seconde chance.

- Kuga-san ne veut plus me voir.

- Natsuki ne vient que rarement à son labo. Elle n'est plus la même depuis ... Et tu sais comme moi que ta mère en est la cause. Si tu le souhaite, je peux t'aider.

Sur ce, elle se relève et laisse un peu d'argent, couvrant nos consommations. Je la retiens légèrement par le bras.

- Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça?

Elle sourit légèrement et dépose un léger baiser sur ma joue.

- Tu sais déjà pourquoi mais tu n'es pas prête à l'accepter.

* * *

><p>Je ne veux pas rentrer mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je n'ai même pas reclaqué la porte que je sens la présence de ma mère derrière moi. Elle pose une main sur mon épaule.<p>

- Nous devons parler.

Je me contente de me diriger vers le salon et de m'installer à ma place habituelle. Je sais qu'elle ne me lâchera pas avant de m'avoir dit ce qu'elle voulait me dire. C'est à dire pas grand chose. Mais soit, je prends mon mal en patience et attends. Après plusieurs minutes, ma mère rompt le silence.

- Ce n'était pas pour l'argent. Je l'ai fait pour protéger Natsuki.

- De qui? Père?

Ma mère porte son regard vers l'extérieur. Douleur. Je ne peux pas rester froide et insensible face à ce que je vois. Ma mère ne porte pas de masque à l'heure actuelle. Elle semble si vulnérable, si triste. La colère fait place à un autre sentiment. La compassion. Ma mère soupire doucement en poursuivant.

- Pas seulement. De mes parents aussi.

Elle se relève et se place à mes côtés. Cette proximité me met mal à l'aise. Jamais, elle n'avait fait le premier pas. Pas depuis plus de 10 ans en tout cas. Elle semble vide. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ma main s'est placée sur la sienne avant même que je ne m'en rende compte. Si seulement elle pouvais comprendre que je suis là pour l'écouter. Là pour la comprendre.

- Ton père a toujours voulu mes faveurs mais Natsuki ... Elle a toujours été la seule pour moi. Ton père l'a découvert et m'a menacée de le dire à mes parents quelques semaines avant mon diplôme. En contrepartie de son silence, il ne voulait qu'une seule chose.

J'ai tenté timidement quelque chose voyant que ma mère ne poursuivait pas.

- Se marier?

Ma mère secoue tristement la tête. Je crois que la suite risque d'être plus dure à entendre. Mais je ne peux pas faire marche arrière. Qui sait quand ma mère refera tomber ses barrières.

- Le mariage n'était pas prévu. Il a eu lieu car ...

- Car?

- Je suis tombée enceinte.

J'essayais de couvrir les blancs de ma mère et finit par murmurer difficilement. Je n'arrivais même pas à le dire à voix haute.

- Il voulait ...

Elle hoche la tête et reprit plus calmement.

- Ton père a toujours été attiré par la beauté et une fois qu'il l'avait possédé, il n'en avait que faire. Notre mariage est une façon pour mes parents de rattraper l'humiliation.

Je baisse légèrement la tête mais sent ma mère m'enlacer doucement. Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois que cela s'est passée.

- Je ne suis pas une bonne mère, je le sais mais jamais je n'ai regretté de t'avoir gardée. Tu es la seule chose qui m'a permis de tenir. Alors ne redis jamais ça d'accord?

La prise se défait lentement. Je reviens soudain à la raison de mes questionnements.

- Mère?

- Hum?

- Concernant Kuga-san ... Tu ne vas rien faire?

Ma mère me sourit légèrement et passe sa main délicatement dans mes cheveux.

- Non.

- Mais pourquoi?

Ma mère semble un peu surprise mais se relève. Le masque est de nouveau en place. Tout en quittant la pièce, elle murmure doucement.

- Parce que je ne peux rien faire.


	10. ça

_**Note de l'auteur **:_ _**Merci pour les reviews, MP, mise en favoris et pour finir les suivis. Un petit entremet pour patienter ... Spécial Airi X Shizuki. Si vous voulez du Shizuru X Natsuki, je vous dis à samedi voir dimanche ^^. Lasolitaire. **_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>La vérité sur ma mère<strong>_

_**Chapitre 9 : ça**_

Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a pris d'aller cogner à cette porte. Peut-être le fait que je voulais prouver à ma mère qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose. Qu'elle devait faire quelque chose. Ou que tout au moins, moi je pouvais faire quelque chose. Non rectification, je voulais faire quelque chose. Je ne pouvais pas rester insensible aux émotions que m'avaient laissé voir ma mère. J'ai pris cela comme une part de confiance. Une part que je dois honorer. Je dois faire quelque chose pour lui prouver que j'ai écouté, entendu et surtout ressentie sa douleur. Mais encore une fois je me demande pourquoi je me retrouve ici. Pourquoi mes pas me ramènent toujours vers elle. Je devrais peut-être me débrouiller seule. Ne pas la déranger. Mais je ne pense pas avoir assez de poids si je suis seule. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas quoi faire, quoi dire. C'est peut-être pour cela que je suis ici. Parce que je sais qu'elle m'aidera et trouvera sans doute la meilleure façon de procéder. De toute façon, je suis là maintenant alors ... Je ne vais quand même pas me dégonfler. J'espère juste ne pas retomber sur une autre femme à moitié nue. Après une profonde inspiration, je me décide à cogner légèrement à la porte. Je distingue un large sourire sur le visage de la locataire qui s'empresse de m'inviter à l'intérieur. A voir l'intérieur de son dortoir, je souffle légèrement d'agacement. Devant moi, des boîtes de nourritures, des canettes mais aussi des livres et cahiers étalés dans tous les coins. Une tempête n'aurait pas pu faire plus de dégâts.

- Airi ?

- Oui?

- Tu as fait le ménage dernièrement?

Elle rigole légèrement et s'accroupit au sol. Elle pousse quelques ouvrages pour me laisser une place à côté d'elle.

- Je suis en pleine révision et j'avoue que je n'ai pas le temps à autre chose.

- Je vois ... Je vais te laisser alors.

Elle me saisit par le poignet et secoue la tête. L'intensité dans ses yeux pourrait me faire fondre sur place. Et la chaleur de sa main ne peut pas arranger les choses.

- Reste s'il te plaît. Je comptais faire une pause entre deux matières. J'ai juste quelques trucs à relire.

Je me relève et commence à ramasser les différents restes se situant un peu partout sur son canapé. Je fais d'ailleurs une note mentale que les poufs présents lors de ma dernière visite ont disparu. Pourquoi je m'intéresse à ce genre de petits détails insignifiants? Bref! Autant que ma présence et mon attente servent à quelque chose.

- Je vais faire un peu de ménage pendant que tu finis. Nous parlerons après.

- Tu n'as pas à faire ça.

Je hausse les épaules et sourit légèrement.

- Je ne supporte pas la saleté alors sois je nettoie soit je pars.

Elle souffle légèrement mais ressaisit son stylo et un bouquin. Tout en nettoyant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de fixer la jeune femme. Airi est vraiment séduisante. Brune aux yeux bleus, féminine et sportive. Elle est un peu plus grande que moi mais je pense qu'avec le temps, je pourrais atteindre la même taille. Je pense qu'elle est comme ma mère, une métisse. Ses traits sont fins mais elle ne possède pas les traits asiatiques. Son père est japonais à ce qu'elle m'a dit mais sa mère ... Elle n'en parle jamais. Quant à des éventuels frères et soeurs ... C'est un mystère. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé en même temps. Je me concentre sur mes problèmes mais qu'en est-il des siens? Je devrais vraiment prendre le temps de la connaître mieux. Elle est une bonne personne après tout. J'esquisse un sourire en la voyant passer une main sur son visage. Le chapitre ne doit pas être facile à assimiler. Mais même avec ces traits fatigués, elle reste d'une beauté exceptionnelle. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi elle m'aime bien. Elle pourrait plaire à n'importe qui. Hommes et femmes confondus. Je secoue légèrement la tête pour revenir à moi. C'est impoli de ma part de la fixer autant. Je ne devrais pas. Je ne devrais d'ailleurs même pas faire ce genre d'analyses sur elle. Je détourne le regard de ma précédente cible et parcours les alentours du regard, à la recherche d'un balai. Une fois localisé, je commence à ramasser les multiples poussières accumulées sur le sol. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas fait le ménage depuis au moins deux semaines à voir l'état de son dortoir. Je remarque une pile d'assiettes et de bols sales. Mentalement, je me demande comment elle a pu vivre dans un endroit pareil. Je décide de les laver avant qu'une invasion de rats prennent en otage son dortoir. Il me reste plus que quelques ustensiles à laver quand je sens deux bras s'enrouler doucement autour de mon ventre. C'est agréable. Un léger baiser dans le cou me fait frissonner. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela. C'est apaisant mais bien différents des étreintes apaisantes que je recevais de mon père. Je me sens bien et à ma place. C'est la première fois depuis ... Depuis mon arrivée à Fuuka. Je n'ose pas faire le moindre geste et décide de poursuivre mon ouvrage comme si de rien n'était. Elle a dû le prendre pour un encouragement car elle réitère plusieurs baisers ainsi que des caresses le long de mon corps. Je me décale légèrement, sentant une sensation de chaleur m'enveloppant. Une chaleur que je n'ai jamais ressenti. Une chaleur que je définis comme une envie et peut-être même un certain désir. Je n'ai jamais pensé à ces choses là. J'ai bien sûr lu des choses sur l'attirance et même le sexe mais jamais je n'y étais confrontée autant qu'aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire. Ce qui me fait vraiment me sentir mal à l'aise. J'essaye de paraître stoïque malgré le blush probable ornant mon visage. Elle me prend la main et m'installe dans le salon. Les ouvrages sont tous empilés dans un coin. Elle me force à m'asseoir entre ses jambes et me serre légèrement contre elle tout en encerclant ma taille avec ses bras. Elle murmure doucement tout en m'embrassant dans le cou.

- Je suis contente que tu sois là. Tu m'as manquée et avec les cours j'ai pas eu le temps de ... Mais là je souhaite prendre du temps pour toi.

Elle m'embrasse dans le cou et passe ses mains en dessous de mon haut. Le signal d'alerte retentit dans ma tête lorsqu'elle remonte vers ma poitrine. Je décide de me décaler et de lui faire face.

- Airi je ne suis pas venue pour ... Pour ça.

Le sourire sur ses lèvres disparaît instantanément. Je me sens mal,vraiment mal. Mais je ne peux pas faire 'ça' là maintenant. Surtout que je ne sais même pas ce que le 'ça' implique et surtout si je veux le 'ça' avec elle. Bref trop de 'ça' et pas assez de temps pour peser le pour et le contre. Même si je sais que le contre est beaucoup plus présent dans mon esprit à l'heure actuelle. Pourquoi? Parce que c'est à cause d'un 'ça' mal calculé et vraiment incompréhensible que je suis là devant une jeune femme voulant actuellement ce fameux 'ça' avec moi. Faut que j'arrête de penser à ça. Airi semble avoir refroidi au vue de sa posture.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu là?

- Tu m'as proposé ton aide pour ...

Elle se relève, la frustration est percevable dans ses yeux.

- Je ne suis que ça à tes yeux?

Et encore un 'ça' ... Attends quoi?

- Je te demande pardon?

- Un lien pour atteindre Natsuki. C'est tout ce que je représente pour toi?

Je reste figée face à son explosion de colère. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre car je ne connais pas la réponse. Je n'ai pas le temps de formuler une excuse ou une demande car ses actions me précèdent. Elle se dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre. Elle refuse de me regarder. Je comprends alors ce qu'elle ressent à mon égard. La déception.

- J'ai du boulot alors si tu pouvais t'en aller.

- Airi je ...

- Maintenant Shizuki.

Je me relève et une fois à sa portée l'embrasse légèrement sur la joue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait cela. C'est la première fois que je réalise ce geste envers une personne externe à ma famille. Mais j'avais la nécessité de le faire. Tout en caressant doucement son visage, j'essaie d'apaiser sa douleur.

- Tu n'es pas que ... ça. Mais ... Je ne sais pas ce que tu représentes pour moi Airi. Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangée.

Au final, ce ne sont peut-être pas les autres qui me blessent. Je suis peut-être la seule responsable de toute cette souffrance.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs semaines passent pendant lesquelles je n'ai aucune nouvelles de Airi. Je me sens mal par rapport à notre dernière rencontre. Cette situation me concernait plus que ce que je ne pensais. J'irais même jusque dire qu'elle me manque, que je veux la voir ou lui parler. Mais je ne fais rien de tout ce que je voudrais. Je l'ai blessée alors je n'ai pas le droit de faire ce que je voudrais. Elle me crois déjà assez égoïste, manipulatrice et même opportuniste. Et peut-être qu'elle a raison. Je ne sais plus quoi penser de moi-même. Airi est sans doute mieux sans moi. Pourtant, c'est elle qui se décide à m'envoyer un message me donnant rendez-vous dans mon café favori. Voilà la raison pour laquelle je suis actuellement assise devant une tasse de thé. Thé maintenant froid et imbuvable. Elle a plus de trente minutes de retard. Elle a peut-être oublié ou tout simplement changé d'avis. Je ne pourrais d'ailleurs pas lui en vouloir. Je me tâte à lui envoyer un message mais je finis par reposer mon téléphone sur la table. Si elle ne vient pas, je n'ai pas le droit de lui demander des explications. Pas après la douleur que je lui ai fait ressentir. Après quelques minutes à fixer ma tasse, je la vois s'avancer rapidement et se poser sur le siège en face de moi. Avant même que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, elle prend les devants.<p>

- Désolé pour le retard. J'ai dû m'assurer d'un truc avant.

Elle fixe sa montre et se relève.

- Tu viens?

J'essaie de comprendre mais elle a déjà déposé de l'argent sur la table et s'avance vers la sortie. Je la vois s'asseoir dans sa voiture et attendre que j'y prenne place à mon tour. Durant le trajet, j'essaie de comprendre et surtout de trouver les mots justes mais en vain.

- On va se garer là et attendre.

En prenant notion de mon environnement, je reste perplexe.

- Airi ?

- Hum?

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'on fait ici?

- On attend.

- Mais ...

- Regardes.

Je m'exécute en suivant ce qu'elle me montre du doigt et suis choquée de voir ma mère traverser la rue. Elle cogne à une porte et c'est là que je comprend.

- Mais c'est la maison de Kuga-san?

Airi hoche la tête et après avoir vu ma mère s'engouffrer à l'intérieur, sort de la voiture.

- Viens.

Tout en effectuant sa demande, je secoue la tête.

- Airi, je ne pense pas que ...

- Tu veux des réponses non?

Je hoche la tête malgré moi. Une phrase ne cesse de retentir dans ma tête : c'est une très mauvaise idée. Mais je décide de l'ignorer et de suivre Airi.

_**A suivre ...**_


	11. Espionnage

_**Précédemment**_

_Une phrase ne cesse de retentir dans ma tête : c'est une très mauvaise idée. Mais je décide de l'ignorer et de suivre Airi._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>La vérité sur ma mère<strong>_

_**Chapitre 10 : Espionnage**_

Airi ouvre délicatement la porte arrière et nous pénétrons à l'intérieur de la maison de Kuga-san. Elle me pousse un peu plus dans la pièce. Je suis actuellement dans l'impossibilité d'avoir une pensée cohérente face à mes actions. Mon esprit rationnel me rappelle que c'est une violation de domicile et que les répercussions peuvent être très graves si Kuga-san décide de porter plainte. Nous nous retrouvons d'ailleurs à quelques mètres de la propriétaire des lieux. Je me fige quand je vois celle-ci s'avancer vers notre position. Je ne veux pas atterrir au commissariat. Pire encore, je ne veux pas expliquer à ma mère la raison de ma présence ici. Je ne la connais d'ailleurs pas moi-même. J'aurais dû m'en tenir à ma première envie. Rebrousser chemin et me rasseoir dans la voiture. Je sens un mouvement rapide derrière moi. Avant même que je ne puisse énoncer le moindre mot, je me retrouve dans un placard. Plutôt un garde-manger à voir la taille de la pièce. Aucune importance. Airi met sa main devant ma bouche pour me demander indirectement le silence. Qu'elle se rassure, je suis tellement paralysée que je ne peux pas faire autre chose que me concentrer sur ma respiration. La porte est légèrement ouverte. Je ne peux pas la fermer sans indiquer notre présence à Kuga-san. C'est un mal pour un bien. Malgré la position assez étroite, j'essaie de me concentrer sur la discussion. Ma mère se pose sur un tabouret pendant que Kuga-san lui verse ce que je présume être du thé. Aucun mot ne semble avoir été échangé. Pas depuis notre entrée furtive en tout cas. Kuga-san s'installe à son tour sur un tabouret et ne quitte pas des yeux l'extérieur. Ma mère prend une gorgée de son thé au moment même où Kuga-san décide de rompre le silence.

- Tu es juste venue pour boire du thé?

Ma mère resserre son emprise sur la tasse et secoue la tête. Je perçois encore cette émotion sur son visage qui me met une boule dans la gorge. Douleur.

- Je suis désolée pour mon comportement.

Kuga-san rit amèrement et se lève brusquement. Elle semble énervée. J'espère juste que la situation ne dérapera pas.

- Tu es désolée?

- Natsuki ...

- Non! Tu es désolée pour quoi au fait? Pour avoir débarqué dans mon laboratoire? Pour me faire une scène? Pour empêcher ta fille de venir? Pour avoir disparu ou pour avoir épouser ce connard? Non parce que là avoue que les possibilités sont larges.

Ma mère se relève et énonce faiblement. Pourquoi semble-t-elle si triste? Attendait-elle une autre réaction de son homologue? Probablement.

- Je n'aurais pas dû venir. Je vais rentrer.

Kuga-san saisit ma mère par le poignet et la ramène contre elle. Ma mère essaie de se retirer de l'emprise mais Kuga-san renforce sa prise.

- Lâche-moi.

- Non ...

Malgré la demande de ma mère, Kuga-san la tient fermement contre elle tout en posant sa tête sur celle de ma mère. Celle-ci reste un instant dans cette position puis finit par se décaler. Je vois une autre émotion dans le regard de ma mère. Une émotion que je n'ai jamais vu. Peut-être le soulagement ou Est-ce quelque chose de plus profond ?

- Je suis désolée pour tout Natsuki.

Celle-ci souffle légèrement et se réinstalle sur son tabouret. La colère semble être dissipée. Kuga-san porte un regard éteint tourné vers le sol.

- Si tu es partie c'est en partie de ma faute.

Ma mère semble troublée par les mots. Je le suis moi-même. Peut-être que Kuga-san a rompu avec elle ou pire l'a trompé avec une autre personne. Je suis arrêtée dans mes suppositions lorsque Kuga-san reprend. Douleurs et impuissance sont les deux choses que je vois dans ses yeux verts.

- Si je t'avais donné tout ce que tu voulais, tu n'aurais pas ressenti le besoin de t'en aller. Je suis désolée Shizuru.

- Natsuki ...

- Je pensais que les hommes ne t'intéressaient pas mais je me suis trompée. Je t'ai accusée à tort. Je suis contente de t'avoir vu. Tu connais la sortie.

Kuga-san se relève et s'avance vers son réfrigérateur. Elle en sors une bouteille de vin blanc et commence à s'en servir un verre. Il semblerait qu'elle ait développé une dépendance à l'alcool. Un remède pour oublier ou pour faire face à la réalité? Ma mère reste un instant à fixer la scène puis se lève à son tour.

- Daitaro ne m'a pas laissé le choix Natsuki. Il nous a surpris et a menacé de tout révéler à mes parents.

Kuga-san se contente d'avaler son verre et de s'en resservir un. Ma mère devrait peut-être lui prendre la bouteille des mains.

- Et?

- Mon père n'appréciait déjà pas que je fréquente quelqu'un alors s'il avait su que ...

- Que quoi ? Je t'écoute.

- Mon père t'aurait tué Natsuki.

Celle-ci rigole sous le regard dérouté de ma mère. J'avoue moi-même ne pas comprendre sa réaction.

- Il m'aurait rendu service au final.

- Natsuki ...

Kuga-san dépose son verre et détourne le regard. Serait-il possible qu'elle ait souffert toutes ses années ? ... Pour ma mère? Probablement.

- J'ai essayé de te remplacer tu sais. J'ai même essayé de te détester mais en vain.

Ma mère baisse à son tour la tête. La scientifique reprend plus difficilement. Pourquoi a-t-elle besoin de dire ce genre de chose? Par culpabilité? Pour faire souffrir ma mère? Ou pour soulager sa conscience ? J'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre les deux femmes me faisant face.

- Mai ... Elle savait pour nous deux. Et elle n'était pas la seule Shizuru. Nos amis le savaient mais n'ont rien dit à cause de ta peur.

- Je ...

- Mai m'a ramassé à la petite cuillère alors elle m'a présenté une femme mais je ne voulais pas d'elle. Mais je lui ai promis de me trouver quelqu'un alors j'ai eu deux autres relations sérieuses. Mais chacune d'entre elles est partie en me disant la même chose. Que je devais faire un trait sur mon passé. Faire un trait sur toi.

Kuga-san s'avance vers ma mère et lui prend doucement la main. L'émotion est palpable même dans ce placard.

- Je n'ai pas rompu avec toi. C'est toi qui ... Alors j'ai couché avec des étudiantes parce que j'avais besoin de sentir ... Je suis humaine Shizuru. Mais ... Il n'y a toujours eu que toi dans ma tête. Malgré toutes ses années et tu sais pourquoi?

Ma mère resserre son emprise sur la main de Kuga-san qui poursuit difficilement. Je n'ai jamais entendu une si belle déclaration. J'ai envie de pleurer tellement la situation me fait mal mais je dois rester solide. Encore une fois.

- Parce que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Même aujourd'hui que je sais que tu m'as trompée avec lui alors que nous étions ensemble.

Kuga-san se décale et s'appuie sur son comptoir. Ma mère soupire légèrement mais Kuga-san ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler. Elle semble vraiment vouloir tout avouer à ma mère. Le bon comme le mauvais.

- J'ai calculé. Et j'ai beau refaire le calcul, tu étais forcément enceinte alors que tu étais encore avec moi.

- Oui j'étais enceinte.

- Tu avais donc prévu de te marier. Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit.

Ma mère baisse la tête et murmure amèrement. Pourquoi ma mère semble-t-elle autant en colère?

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce que je voulais?

Mon ancienne tutrice s'énerve sur le coup tout en saisissant son verre.

- Alors qu'est-ce-que tu voulais bon sang!

Elle fixe un instant ma mère et repose son verre quand celle-ci commence à sangloter.

- Shizuru ... Je suis désolée ... Je voulais pas m'énerver sur toi.

Ma mère arrive à articuler difficilement malgré son torrent de larmes. Elle ne sait jamais montrer en public de cette manière. Aussi faible ... Aussi humaine.

- Il a ... Natsuki. Il ... Il m'a promis son silence si ...

- Si quoi?

- J'acceptais de faire une seule fois l'amour avec lui.

Kuga-san frotte doucement le dos de ma mère qui finit par s'écraser dans son torse. Celle-ci continue tout en pleurant. La boule dans ma gorge se fait encore plus présente.

- Le mariage ... C'était juste un moyen de masquer ma grossesse hors mariage.

- Quand as-tu su que tu étais enceinte ?

- Le jour avant ma remise de diplôme.

Kuga-san reste silencieuse mais je peux voir sur son visage un regard sombre et fermé. Elle se contente de conserver son attitude droite et solide. Ma mère finit par se décaler. Elle porte un véritable sourire. Jamais elle n'a sourit à mon père de cette manière.

- Je dois rentrer.

- Non attends. Je t'ai menti.

Ma mère fronce légèrement les sourcils. Se pourrait-il que Kuga-san soit une personne manipulatrice comme mon père? Si tel est le cas, ma mère n'a vraiment pas de chance.

- Tu m'as menti?

- Je savais qu'elle était ta fille.

- Mais ...

Alors que je suis moi-même troublée, je distingue un léger sourire sur le visage de Kuga-san.

- Je l'ai su quelques mois après qu'elle ait rejointe mon laboratoire.

- Elle t'a parlé de moi?

Kuga-san secoue la tête. Je suis curieuse de savoir comment elle l'a su et surtout pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit.

- Elle croise ses doigts et pose son menton dessus quand elle écoute. Il n'y a que toi qui fait ça. J'ai eu un doute à partir de là alors j'ai demandé à Midori et elle me l'a confirmé quelques jours plus tard.

Kuga-san caresse doucement le visage de ma mère et l'embrasse sur la joue.

- Ne punis pas ta fille pour les agissements de son père. Je sais ce que c'est d'être un enfant non désiré. Ta fille est quelqu'un de bien Shizuru.

Elle caresse les cheveux de ma mère et murmure doucement avec un léger sourire.

- Elle a certaines de tes mimiques que je ne remarque que maintenant.

Ma mère tente d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère.

- Ara Ara Natsuki aurait-elle des vues sur ma fille?

Kuga-san embrasse doucement ma mère sur les lèvres. Celle-ci se décale doucement. Je commence vraiment à regretter mon espionnage.

- Natsuki ...

- Empêche-moi si tu ne veux pas.

Elle réitère son baiser tout en encerclant ma mère dans une étreinte. Ma mère ne se décale pas malgré sa plainte du départ. Au contraire, elle finit pas répondre aux baisers de Kuga-san et même à passer ses mains autour de son cou. Celle-ci se décale doucement à mon plus grand soulagement. Je ne suis pas prête à voir ce genre de démonstration publique. Surtout pas lorsque ma mère y participe.

- Restes avec moi Shizuru.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas.

Kuga-san caresse doucement le visage de ma mère.

- Ta fille est bientôt majeure Shizuru. Que deviendras-tu une fois que tu te retrouveras seule avec lui ?

Ma mère caresse à son tour le visage de Kuga-san. Je n'ai jamais vu ma mère aussi faible, aussi ouverte. J'en déduis que j'ai en face de moi la véritable personnalité de ma mère.

- Je ne veux pas perdre ma fille. Daitaro la montera contre moi ... Mes parents aussi.

- Par rapport à ton homosexualité?

Ma mère baisse la tête pour toute réponse. Kuga-san sourit légèrement et prononce des paroles que je n'aurais pas voulu entendre. Déjà que je me sentais mal à l'aise à les surprendre de cette manière mais la discussion prend une tournure plus personnelle.

- Je ne pense pas que ta fille soit homophobe.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Quand elle venait au labo, elle passait tout son temps avec Airi.

Ma mère se repose sur son tabouret.

- J'ai déjà entendu ce prénom.

Kuga-san poursuit sur un sujet encore plus gênant.

- Airi est l'une de mes étudiantes les plus prometteuses ... Elle est accro à ta fille.

- Ara?

- Non je te jure ... Elle me rappelle mon moi adolescente.

Ma mère enlace doucement la main de Kuga-san qui poursuit en rigolant.

- La dernière fois que ta fille est venue, j'ai surpris Airi en train de transvaser le contenu d'un gobelet dans un autre. Quand je lui ai demandé la raison, elle ma dit que c'était pour ta fille. J'ai donc ramassé le gobelet et tu ne devineras jamais d'où il provenait.

Ma mère sourit légèrement.

- De l'Orangerie?

- Exact. Airi y allait tous les jours pour offrir le meilleur thé vert à ta fille. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, elle m'a dit que le thé est très cher là-bas alors elle le transvasait dans un gobelet de machine à café. Ta fille ne s'en ait jamais rendu compte je pense.

- Cela me rappelle de bon souvenir.

- Tu te rappelle? Je faisais la même chose quand tu étais coincé dans la salle du conseil. Sauf que moi je te le donnais par la fenêtre pour ne pas subir la colère de Haruka qui me croyait bien sagement en salle de colles.

Ma mère rigole légèrement alors que je porte une légère rougeur. Je n'ose pas me retourner pour voir la tête de Airi. Kuga-san reprend, essayant sans doute de détendre ma mère.

- Une autre anecdote. Airi aime la génétique mais venait uniquement lors de ses jours d'obligations. Quand ta fille a fait son apparition, elle venait quasiment tous les jours.

- Je me souviens aussi de ta participation active aux préparatifs des fêtes lorsque j'étais réquisitionnée.

Natsuki fredonne une réponse.

- Ouai ... Airi est comme moi au final. Tu sais j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'en veut d'avoir congédié ta fille. Et elle a peut-être raison. C'était idiot de ma part.

- Tu devrais dire à cette jeune femme de ne pas s'approcher de Shizuki.

- Et pourquoi cela?

Ma mère hésite un instant puis finit par lâcher.

- Daitaro.

Kuga-san hausse les épaules.

- Il ne lui fera rien ... Il ne fait pas le poids.

- Comment ça?

Celle-ci soupire légèrement.

- Promet-moi que ça restera entre nous. Même ta fille ne doit pas être au courant. C'est à Airi de lui dire.

- Lui dire quoi?

Kuga-san frotte l'arrière de son cou. Je m'attends au pire.

- Le nom de famille de Airi n'est pas celui inscrit sur sa fiche d'inscription. C'est un anagramme.

Ma mère fronce légèrement les sourcils sur quoi Kuga-san s'empresse de rajouter.

- C'est la fille du premier ministre.

J'ai dû faire de mon mieux pour ne pas énoncer à voix haute le 'quoi' résultant de cette nouvelle. Ma mère reste d'autant plus sous le choc. Kuga-san reprend plus doucement.

- Son père est venu me voir avant son admission et m'a fait promettre de la traiter comme il se doit. Pas de favoritisme et surtout pas de traitements de faveurs. Je suis l'une des seules de l'Académie au courant.

- Tu es proche du premier ministre?

Kuga-san hausse de nouveau les épaules.

- J'aurais son soutien si je lui demande quelque chose. Mais je ne compte pas là-dessus pour mes travaux. Je me débrouille seule en continuant les recherches de ma mère.

- J'ai appris pour ta mère ... Je suis désolée.

- Tu n'y es pour rien. Elle a vécu sa passion jusqu'au bout. Tu sais ... Ma mère me manque malgré qu'elle n'était pas une mère exemplaire.

- Je l'aimais bien.

Kuga-san hoche la tête.

- Elle t'aimait bien aussi. Ce que je veux te faire comprendre c'est que ta fille t'aime Shizuru.

- Et j'aime ma fille. C'est la seule chose importante à mes yeux.

- Alors pourquoi agis-tu de cette manière avec elle?

- Je veux juste la protéger. Daitaro n'acceptera pas que ma fille soit à mes côtés. J'ai donc fait la seule chose que je pouvais. Je lui ai laissé le bon rôle. Mais Shizuki ... Malgré qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte ... Elle est comme moi. Regarde même toi tu l'a remarqué. Tout ce qu'elle possède de son père sont des choses apprises.

- Mais quoi qu'il fasse ... Elle est toi.

Ma mère hoche la tête et finit par se relever.

- Shizuki ne va pas tarder à rentrer Natsuki.

Kuga-san hoche la tête et enlace doucement la main de ma mère.

- Je dois te demander autre chose avant que tu t'en aille.

Ma mère hoche la tête.

- Est-ce-que tu ... Tu as pris ... Des précautions ... Avec lui?

Je n'ai pas compris de quoi Kuga-san parlait mais ma mère semble avoir compris car elle secoue la tête.

- Il avait pris ses précautions.

Kuga-san secoue alors la tête.

- Je pense qu'il ne l'a pas fais. Il avait tout prévu Shizuru.

- Natsuki ... Il n'est pas aussi manipulateur que ...

Kuga-san passe une main sur son front.

- Tu n'es même pas convaincue toi-même. Il te voulait alors je suis sûre qu'il était prêt à tout pour ça. Il savait que tu ne prenais pas de précautions. Et il savait aussi que tu ne penserais jamais à ça.

- Natsuki ...

- Il a été surpris quand tu lui as dis? Ou il avait refusé d'être ton omiai comme il te l'avait promis?

Ma mère semble légèrement troublée mais finit par secouer la tête. Natsuki serre fortement les poings.

- Cet enfoiré va me ...

Ma mère saisit la main de Kuga-san.

- S'il te plaît ... Ne fais rien. Il va vraiment te faire du mal.

- Il m'en a déjà fait. Où est-il?

- Je ne sais pas. Il ne réside plus avec nous depuis un moment.

Kuga-san semble légèrement rassurée. Elle embrasse doucement ma mère sur les lèvres.

- Je dois vraiment y aller Natsuki. Je ne veux pas que Shizuki soit seule quand elle rentre. Elle est fragile en ce moment.

- Permet-moi de te raccompagner ... Je te déposerais un peu plus loin de chez toi.

Ma mère semble hésiter mais finit par hocher la tête.

Entendant le son caractéristique d'une fermeture de porte, je sors du placard. Je n'ose pas me retourner pour faire face à Airi. Celle-ci est d'ailleurs bien silencieuse. J'essaie alors de rester le plus stoïque possible en lui demandant la question qui me trottait à l'esprit avant notre espionnage.

- Comment as-tu su pour ... Enfin comment?

Airi me tourne le dos et fixe la fenêtre.

- J'ai entendu Natsuki parlait à ta mère au téléphone et lui donnait rendez-vous chez elle. Je pensais que tu aimerais savoir ce qu'il en était.

- Mais comment connais-tu l'acheminement de cette maison?

- Natsuki me laisse étudier ici quand c'est trop bruyant à la bibliothèque ou dans la résidence. Elle ne ferme jamais la porte de derrière.

Je ne sais pas quoi demander d'autre suite à la discussion que nous avons perçu. Elle semble distinguer mon malaise car elle se dirige vers la porte de derrière en murmurant un 'viens je te raccompagne'. Le trajet se fait dans le silence. Elle a les yeux rivés sur la route pendant que je ne la quitte pas des yeux. Arrivées à quelques rues de chez moi, elle se gare sur le côté et éteint le moteur.

- A propos de ... Enfin de ce qu'a dit Kuga-san, je ...

- Elle parlait de préservatif.

Je reste surprise par sa réponse mais reprend directement.

- Je parlais de toi. Je ...

Airi secoue la tête et souffle légèrement.

- Je sais que tu ne ressens pas ce que je ressens pour toi alors ... Oublie tout s'il te plaît.


	12. Un mal

_**Note de l'auteur **:_ _**Merci pour les reviews, MP, mise en favoris et pour finir les suivis.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>La vérité sur ma mère<strong>_

_**Chapitre 11 : Un mal ...**_

Oublier ... Un mot si simple et pourtant ... Je fixe depuis maintenant plus d'une heure ma feuille. Vierge, aucune réponse n'est inscrite dessus. Je connais les réponses mais mon esprit n'est pas là. Il n'est pas sur cet examen. Il est sur ce que j'ai entendu ce matin. Mon père a proposé à ma mère de divorcer et de la laisser faire ce qui lui plaira mais à une seule condition : moi. Il la laisse partir pour mieux la retenir. Ma mère n'a pas répondu à sa demande mais je connais déjà son envie. Son vœu le plus cher est de rejoindre Kuga-san. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs fini par craquer et venir elle-même à la maison. Heureusement que mon père n'était pas là. La seule chose que j'ai entendu quand je suis rentrée une heure plus tôt sont des bruits provenant de la chambre de ma mère. Des gémissements ... De ma mère. J'ai alors claqué ma porte pour signaler ma présence. Rouge écarlate, je n'avais qu'une faible hésitation sur leur activité. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que le cours de physique soit annulé ... J'ai alors fixé l'extérieur et ai vu la scientifique sortir après quelques minutes de chez moi. Mais même à cette distance, je pouvais percevoir les vêtements froissés ainsi que la faible rougeur sur son visage. Sans parlé de ses cheveux en bataille. Ma mère ne m'avait rien dit à ce sujet. Nous n'en avons pas reparler mais je sais qu'à chaque fois que mon père n'est pas là et que je suis en classe, Kuga-san prend quelques heures pour rejoindre ma mère. Inutile de vous dire pourquoi. Et ce schéma se reproduit depuis maintenant six mois. Je suis enfin majeure mais à mon plus grand désarroi, mes parents ont tous les droits sur moi jusqu'à mes vingt-et-un ans. Alors voilà pourquoi mon père a proposé ce marché à ma mère : Kuga-san contre moi. Je sais que ma mère est actuellement avec elle. Elles doivent sans doute parler de l'évolution de la situation. Ma mère a dit qu'elle m'aimait et que j'étais son bien le plus précieux. Mais est-ce vrai? Parce que si c'était réellement le cas, pourquoi suis-je dans l'ignorance? Si elle m'aimait réellement, pourquoi me cache-t-elle la vérité ? Pourquoi me cache-t-elle sa relation avec mon ancienne tutrice? Par honte ? Je sais déjà qui elle est. Et même si au départ l'information a été dure à assimiler, aujourd'hui je comprends et respecte ce qu'elle est. Ma mère aime les femmes. Ou plus précisément une femme. Et ? Au final elle était lesbienne avant que je ne vienne au monde. Alors ce n'est pas comme si je devais ou pouvais lui reprocher de m'avoir eu au détriment de son orientation sexuelle. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. A cause de mon père. Mais si elle avait réussi à se lever contre lui alors je ne serais pas là. Mais ma mère serait toujours la même. Amoureuse de Natsuki Kuga. Une femme. Ce n'est pas le fait qu'elle soit avec elle qui me gêne mais le fait qu'elle ne peut pas être avec elle à cause de moi. J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire mais comment amorcer la discussion? Ma mère ne s'ouvre pas à moi. Alors que dois-je faire? Oublier la déclaration de Kuga-san? Oublier ce que j'ai entendu en rentrant chez moi? Au final c'est ce qui semble le mieux. Alors oui, oublier, voilà ce que je veux faire. Laisser ma mère avoir une vie auprès de son amour de jeunesse. Oublier mon père qui au final n'en ait pas vraiment un à voir les moyens de pressions qu'il utilise pour faire du mal à ma mère. Pour prouver sa suprématie. Oublier cette vie ... Ma vie. La cloche sonne enfin. Mon devoir est vierge de toutes réponses, tout comme mon esprit. Plusieurs questions triturent celui-ci mais aucune réponse, aucune ne trouvant un moyen de me rassurer, de me faire plaisir. Je sors de l'Académie en pilote automatique. Mes parents se rendent-ils compte un instant du mal qu'ils me font? L'un étant un manipulateur, violent et menteur. L'autre ... Je ne sais même pas comment décrire le comportement de ma mère. Son amour se traduit par son détachement. Sa protection par son absence. Ses questions par des silences. Son intérêt par un désintérêt. Ma mère ou plutôt ses émotions sont encore une fois un mystère. Tout ce que je perçois est en vérité l'opposé de ce que je devrais comprendre. Mais qui pourrait vivre avec ça? Qui pourrait passer son temps à décrypter les faits et gestes de ses parents? Alors qu'il serait si simple qu'elle me parle, qu'elle m'enlace ou tout simplement qu'elle redevienne la femme qu'elle était avant ma naissance ... Non avant ma conception. Aucune réponse. Mais une certitude. Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi. Je décide alors de marcher et me retrouve au abord de la forêt de Fuuka. J'ai toujours aimé l'odeur de la forêt. Me promener pour me vider la tête. Mais là, ma tête est déjà vide. Je continue ma marche et je ne sais pas si ce sont des minutes ou des heures qui passent. Jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. J'ai froid et je commence à avoir faim mais je ne veux pas m'arrêter de marcher. Je ne peux pas. Je continue mon avancée et tombe d'épuisement. Après une douleur atroce dans ma jambe droite, je me rend compte que je ne suis pas tombée suite à la fatigue comme je le croyais mais suite à la rencontre d'une falaise. Je regarde un instant le ciel et ferme les yeux. J'ai froid et mal mais peu à peu, ma respiration devient plus silencieuse. Je sens le rythme de mon coeur répondre à la douleur se propageant dans ma jambe. Je passe machinalement une main sur l'origine de la blessure et celle-ci est recouverte de sang. Mon sang. Ce sang mêlant l'ADN de mon père et de ma mère. Ce sang qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour. Ce sang qui me maintien en vie, et qui me fait mourir chaque jour un peu plus. Quelle ironie... Mais peut-être est-ce la solution. Mourir loin de tout, loin de ses mensonges. Loin de cette vie où ma présence n'a fait que du mal aux personnes m'étant chères. Mes grands-parents, mon père, ma mère, mes amies, Kuga-san et pour finir Airi. Mon coeur s'alourdit à cette pensée. Airi qui ne m'a pas reparlé depuis plus de sept mois. Airi a qui j'ai causé le plus de douleurs. Elle est la seule ne présentant aucun lien avec tous mes problèmes. La seule qui m'a apporté un peu de chaleur malgré qu'aujourd'hui je suis glacée. Je souris difficilement et ferme doucement les yeux. Je veux juste sentir cette sensation actuelle. Surtout si cela signifie la fin de ma souffrance physique et morale ... Alors soit. Je l'accepte volontiers. Plus de douleurs ... Plus de pensées ... Plus rien.

* * *

><p>- ...Ki.<p>

Je fronce les sourcils. Mes paupières sont lourdes, je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux.

- ...Zuki.

J'essaye de me concentrer sur ce murmure. Le vent est contre ma faveur. J'ai froid. Je me rends compte que mes yeux sont ouverts ... mais qu'il fait nuit noire. La douleur me ramène à la réalité. J'ai mal.

- Shizuki.

J'essaie de répondre mais ma voix me fait faux bon. Un simple gémissement sort de ma bouche. Je n'entends alors plus rien. Je me retrouve seule, ma douleur étant ma seule compagne. Jusqu'à la visualisation d'une lumière au loin. Un autre gémissement sort de ma bouche. Je ferme instinctivement les yeux lorsqu'un faisceau de lumière se rapproche de ma position. Les pas sont plus rapides. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre que je suis engloutie dans ce que je distingue être une étreinte. Étreinte qui réveille au passage ma douleur. Tout ce que j'entends se résume à "Par Kami Shizuki ... Je t'ai enfin retrouvée". La voix est masquée par des larmes mais après plusieurs minutes, je souris légèrement. Malgré l'obscurité, j'ai reconnu la voix de la personne. Airi.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs jours passent durant lesquels je suis congédiée chez moi. Mon père a essayé de me voir mais je ne voulais pas le voir ni même l'entendre. Tout est entièrement de sa faute. Il m'a donc écrit une lettre, toujours sur ma table de chevet. Je ne la lirais d'ailleurs jamais. Ma mère ne m'a pas quitté une seconde depuis l'événement. J'ai été surprise de la voir les yeux rougis et gonflés ainsi que des cernes en dessous des yeux. C'est là que j'ai pris entièrement conscience de l'importance que je représente à ses yeux. De simples sourires ont été échangés mais rien de plus. Ma mère a raison. Nous sommes semblables. Nous n'avons pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre. J'aurais dû le comprendre bien avant. Mais à quoi bon repenser à mes erreurs? A mon absence de compréhension? La seule chose que je lui ai demandé se résume à un mot.<p>

- Airi.

Ma mère hoche la tête et me murmure doucement.

- Elle est venue te voir mais tu dormais à chaque fois. Veux-tu que je lui dise de venir?

Je hoche légèrement la tête et murmure doucement.

- Je veux qu'elle reste ici même si je m'endors.

Ma mère se relève et me baise légèrement le front. Elle passe doucement sa main sur mon visage et soupire doucement.

- Je suis désolée pour ...

Elle n'arrive pas à terminer sa phrase. Elle porte alors son regard vers ma porte puis finit par se diriger vers celle-ci. Ma mère souffre. Elle n'est responsable de rien alors pourquoi s'excuse-t-elle? Je la suis du regard et distingue une autre personne dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ma mère suit mon regard et murmure difficilement.

- Natsuki est restée avec moi depuis ...

J'entends celle-ci dire à ma mère de prévenir Airi. Lorsque ma mère a disparu, elle se place sur le siège plus tôt occupé par ma mère. Elle pose une main sur mon épaule et parle doucement.

- Tu nous as foutu une sacrée peur. Heureusement on a réussi à te retrouver en un seul morceau.

- Je suis désolée.

Kuga-san secoue la tête et sourit légèrement.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu es partie te balader. La situation n'est pas facile pour toi. Tu n'es pas obligée de me croire mais je comprends ta douleur. Et surtout ton besoin de réponses et d'espace. Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir. Mais laisse du temps à ta mère. C'est vraiment difficile pour elle. C'est difficile pour vous deux. Alors même si tu ne me crois pas aujourd'hui, ai confiance. Tout finira par s'arranger.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre mais murmure doucement.

- Je suis contente de vous savoir auprès de ma mère.

Elle me fixe un instant, étonnée puis caresse doucement mes cheveux.

- Merci. C'est important pour moi et surtout pour ta mère.

Malgré ma volonté à vouloir rester les yeux ouverts, je finis par m'endormir. J'ai besoin de récupérer car j'ai perdu beaucoup de sang. Quand je rouvre les yeux, les premiers rayons du soleil rentrent par la fenêtre. Je vois une forme assise sur la chaise et sourit lorsque ma vision est nette. Je murmure doucement.

- Airi ...

Celle-ci hoche la tête et murmure un 'hey' quasiment inaudible. Je poursuis doucement.

- Merci.

Elle hausse les épaules et essaie de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

- J'ai au moins pu te prendre dans mes bras sans que tu te défiles.

Je souris légèrement mais sens les larmes me venir. Elle semble le remarquer car elle prend délicatement ma main.

- Tout va bien Shizuki. Tu es chez toi.

- Je suis désolée pour mon comportement. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu ...

Elle pose un doigt sur mes lèvres et murmure doucement.

- Ne continue pas s'il te plaît. J'ai tellement eu peur que l'on ne te retrouve pas ... Heureusement que l'une de tes amies t'a vue prendre la direction de la forêt ...

Malgré mon envie de lui parler, mes yeux se referment doucement. Elle se lève mais je la retiens.

- Reste.

- Je reviendrais demain. Tu dois te reposer.

Je retiens sa main et murmure doucement.

- Reste avec moi.

Elle semble hésiter mais finit par s'installer sur le lit à côté de moi. Instinctivement, je recherche plus de chaleur et me colle contre elle. Cela ne semble pas la gêner car elle m'emprisonne dans une étreinte et murmure doucement.

- Je resterais avec toi aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi.


	13. Pour un bien

_**Note de l'auteur **:_ _**Merci pour les reviews, MP, mise en favoris et pour finir les suivis. Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Je mettais mise en tête de réussir à obtenir 100 reviews pour cette histoire (petit pari avec un autre auteur), mais j'ai perdu. Je ne suis pas si loin mais bon. Je suis par ailleurs contente qu'autant de personnes ont pris le temps de me lire. Merci à tous. La prochaine histoire n'est pas encore finalisée. J'ai cinq histoires en tête et ne sais pas laquelle poster en premier. Je ne sais donc pas si je serais en mesure de publier avant la fin de ce mois-ci. Si l'attente est trop longue, je tâcherais de publier un des petits one-shots que je garde en réserve ^^. Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt. Lasolitaire.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>La vérité sur ma mère<strong>_

_**Chapitre 12 : ... Pour un bien**_

- Shizuki?

Mon père semble étonné de me voir. Trois semaines se sont écoulées depuis l'épisode de la forêt. Il se rapproche de moi pour m'enlacer mais je recule d'un pas. Il fronce légèrement les sourcils et son regard se porte derrière moi.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Je me retourne et souris légèrement. Je ne prends pas le temps de répondre. Airi me retourne le sourire et commence à repartir.

- Je serais dans le hall Shizuki si tu as besoin.

Elle referme la porte et me voilà seule avec mon père. Je n'arrive plus à le voir comme avant. Comme un père aimant. Il n'en ai rien. Je finis alors par rompre le silence.

- Je suis venue uniquement pour te parler du divorce.

Il semble légèrement en colère.

- Ta mère n'avait pas à te parler de ça!

- Elle ne l'a pas fait. J'ai tout entendu. Surtout la partie concernant ton moyen de pression.

- Je ne te permets pas de me parler de cette manière.

Je sens mes nerfs à rude épreuve.

- Ne crois-tu pas l'avoir faite assez souffrir?

Mon père rit amèrement. Je ne l'ai jamais vu de cette manière.

- Alors elle t'a monté contre moi. Elle qui n'a jamais voulu de toi. Alors que moi j'ai tout fait pour t'avoir!

Je reste stupéfaite par les propos de mon père.

- Si tu m'aimes Père, je veux que tu répondes honnêtement à ma requête.

Il semble attendre que je poursuive ma demande.

- Je veux entendre la vérité sur ma mère de ton point de vue.

Ma père semble étonné par la question mais s'adosse à son bureau.

- Je faisais suivre ta mère depuis que ton grand-père m'avait donné sa main. Je l'ai vu souvent avec cette Natsuki Kuga. Jusqu'au jour où je les ai vu, main dans la main, s'embrasser dans le jardin de l'Académie.

- Alors tu l'a menacée.

Mon père secoue la tête.

- J'ai convoqué Saeko Kuga, la mère de cette femme. Je lui ai offert la direction de mon laboratoire en échange d'une seule chose.

- Mère?

Mon père reprend plus durement.

- Je lui ai demandé de dire à sa fille de rester loin de ta mère. Et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a répondu?

Je secoue la tête alors que mon père poursuit sans se soucier de ce que je pourrais lui répondre.

- Cette Kuga m'a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais été une bonne mère. Qu'elle ne voulait pas la priver de son bien maintenant que sa fille est heureuse. Son bien qui était au final ta mère.

Mon père semble en transe dans ses souvenirs. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Il n'est plus l'homme que j'ai connu.

- Alors j'ai décidé de régler moi-même le problème. Mais ta mère m'avait devancé. Elle avait signalé à ton grand-père son affection pour une autre personne. Ton grand-père a alors fait la même chose que moi. Il connaissait Natsuki Kuga et l'affection de ta mère à son égard mais il a refusé de s'en mêler.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre sa propre fille.

- Tu t'en es donc mêlé?

Mon père hoche machinalement la tête.

- J'ai menacé ta mère de révéler toute la vérité à ton grand-père. J'ai réussi à la convaincre qu'elle perdrait ses parents. Et surtout que son père se chargerait de Natsuki Kuga. Je savais à ce moment précis que j'obtiendrais tout de ta mère.

Je décide de tourner les talons mais je l'entends rire amèrement.

- Mais je me suis trompé. J'avais pourtant tout calculé pour qu'elle reste avec moi.

J'essaie de ne pas paraître dégoûtée en prononçant les prochains mots.

- Tout ? Même sa grossesse?

Il me tourne alors le dos.

- Je ne me suis pas protégé comme elle le pensait. Ta mère ... Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était aussi naïve sur le sujet. Aussi peu renseignée. J'ai attendu en espérant qu'elle tombe enceinte. Ce qui s'est produit grâce à mes prières envers Kami. Pour autant, ta mère a refusé de se marier avec moi.

- Tu l'a obligée?

- Je dirais plus que je l'ai convaincue.

- Comment?

Mon père hausse les épaules.

- Qui vaudrait rester avec une femme l'ayant trompé? Qui plus est avec quelqu'un qu'elle méprise au plus haut point? Et par dessus le marché un homme.

J'essaie de comprendre et murmure difficilement.

- Tu t'es servie de Kuga-san pour la convaincre.

- Je n'ai pas eu à faire grand chose. Elle était convaincue que Natsuki Kuga ne voudrait plus d'elle. Qui plus est, elle ne voulait pas avorter. Et pour finir, elle sait que je ne l'aurais jamais laisser partir avec toi. Car tu mon sang, mon héritière.

Mon père se retourne alors et secoue la tête.

- Tu es comme elle. Indomptable.

La colère revient alors dans les fibres de mon corps.

- Je suis fière d'être comme ma mère. Mère a le droit d'être heureuse alors je vais lui dire de rejoindre Kuga-san. Et s'il te reste encore un peu d'humanité tu la laisseras faire sinon ...

- Sinon quoi?

- Tu ne me verras plus jamais.

Mon père se fige puis hausse légèrement le ton.

- Tu es ma fille! J'ai tous les droits sur toi!

Je secoue la tête et tourne les talons.

- Tu peux encore le prétendre jusqu'à mes vingt-et-un ans. Mais une fois passée, je n'aurais plus de père si tu t'obstines à faire souffrir Mère.

Je referme la porte et me dirige vers le hall d'entrée. Airi me sourit légèrement mais fronce les sourcils en regardant derrière moi. Je me retourne et sens une douleur sur ma joue droite. Devant moi, mon père. Il m'a giflé. C'est la première fois. Airi s'interpose entre nous deux.

- Restez en dehors de tout cela jeune fille.

Airi secoue la tête.

- Je tiens à Shizuki alors je ne peux pas. Osez encore une fois lever la main sur elle et ...

- Vous me menacez! Pour qui vous prenez-vous! Savez-vous qui je suis ?

Airi hausse légèrement le ton.

- Je sais que vous êtes un homme capable de frapper sa fille devant ses employés. C'est déjà bien assez. Et vous savez-vous qui je suis?

Mon père bouille littéralement de rage. Airi sort alors sa pièce d'identité de sa poche et la tend à mon père. Celui-ci blanchit sur le coup. Airi reprend son bien et me prend doucement la main.

- Ne vous avisez plus jamais de faire ce ce que vous venez de faire c'est clair?

Sans attendre de réponse, je me retrouve dans une voiture. Direction chez moi. J'en avais fini avec mon père.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, je rentre chez moi et distingue ma mère avec un ensemble de documents en main. La première chose que je remarque est qu'elle pleure. Avant même que je ne puisse comprendre, je suis engloutie dans une étreinte. Ma mère a dû mal à s'exprimer mais je distingue un mot répété plusieurs fois. "Merci". Une fois calmée, elle me tend une lettre et s'installe sur la table du salon. Je la vois signer plusieurs papiers mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il en est. Je lis alors la lettre dans ma main. Elle est de mon père. Il me signale son départ vers l'Europe. Il a décidé de rester là-bas quelques temps prétextant l'ouverture d'une succursale. Il écrit également que suite à notre entrevue, il avait reconsidéré ses choix. Je fronce les sourcils et me dirige vers ma mère. Celle-ci me tend l'ensemble des documents. En les parcourant du regard, je me rends compte que ce sont les papiers du divorce. Mon père les avait déjà signé. Il n'y avait aucune condition. Il laissait la maison à ma mère et à ma grande surprise, il lui laissait même ma garde. Je comprends alors pourquoi ma mère me remercie. Mon père a finalement lâché prise.<p>

* * *

><p>- Shizuki!<p>

Je souris légèrement et me dirige vers ce cri de détresse. Devant moi, Airi est en soutien-gorge et jean, la tête dans son armoire. J'avance à pas de loup vers elle et me penche doucement vers son oreille.

- Oui?

Elle sursaute et je ne peux me contenir de rire. Celle-ci se retourne et souffle d'agacement.

- Je n'arrive pas à retrouver mon chemisier. Tu sais le mauve clair ... Tu ne l'aurais pas vu?

Je fais mine de réfléchir et commence doucement à retirer mon gilet.

- Hum ... Ce ne serait pas de celui-là dont tu parles?

Airi prend une légère teinte rosée mais hoche la tête tout en s'avança vers moi. Elle m'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres et m'invite vers notre lit.

- Je vais reprendre mon bien.

Au moment même où je commence à lâcher prise sur le monde nous entourant, la sonnette retentit. Airi se relève d'un coup et saisit son chemisier tout en me lançant un regard frustré. Je hausse les épaules et saisit un t-shirt à ma portée.

- Ma mère est toujours à l'heure ...

* * *

><p>Suite à mon entrée à l'université, j'ai décidé de partager un dortoir avec Airi. Malgré le divorce, ma mère et moi n'avions pas plus de discussions. Nous faisions des efforts mais la barrière était toujours là. Ma mère avait d'ailleurs déménagé chez Natsuki-chan. J'avais au final plus de contact avec ma mère mais c'était par le biais de sa compagne. J'avais enfin pu devenir sa stagiaire à plein temps. Airi avait tout d'un coup retrouvé l'envie de squatter dans le laboratoire à la plus grande joie de notre tutrice. Airi avait été patiente avec moi. Elle m'avait présenté ses parents en tant qu'amie mais je savais que j'étais l'une des privilégiés à pouvoir les rencontrer. C'est lors de ma deuxième année à l'université que j'ai réalisé à quel point je tenais à cette jeune femme. J'avais vingt ans et elle vingt-trois. Son cursus universitaire touchait à sa fin et j'appréhendais son départ. Jusqu'au jour où elle m'a proposé d'emménager avec elle à l'extérieur du campus. J'ai alors compris la demande masquée. Si j'acceptais c'est que je lui donnais espoir que nous pourrions être plus que des amies. Après quelques semaines de réflexions intenses, j'ai accepté et lui ai fait une autre proposition. Elle avait cru au départ à une blague mais j'avais alors pris mon courage à deux mains et l'avait embrassé assez maladroitement. Depuis ce jour, nous sommes ensemble. Je comprends alors pourquoi ma mère n'a jamais cessé d'aimer Natsuki-chan, malgré les épreuves qu'elle a subit avec mon père. Elle ne lui avait pas seulement donné son coeur mais aussi son corps, son âme et au final sa personne. Il a fallu que je ressente la même chose pour que je comprenne ma mère et aujourd'hui nos relations sont un peu moins tendus. Quant à mon père, nous nous voyons à chaque fois qu'il revient au Japon. Nous passons une soirée ensemble mais ne parlons pas du privée. Je sais qu'il n'acceptera jamais ce que je suis car c'est un véritable échec pour lui. Il m'avait dit un jour que tout ceci était la faute de ma mère. Que mon sang coulait dans mes veines et qu'elle m'avait transmis ses mauvais gênes, son caractère. Airi m'avait alors dit qu'elle remerciait ma mère pour son héritage car elle m'avait transmis sa beauté, son intelligence mais aussi sa gentillesse. Oui Airi s'entend à merveille avec ma mère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle arrive à discuter avec elle de façon si naturelle là où parfois je ne sais pas amorcer un semblant de discussions. La seule chose là-dedans qui me fait sourire c'est qu'encore une fois, tout est tourné vers la génétique. Passion qui m'a permis d'être là où j'en suis aujourd'hui. Passion qui m'a permis de découvrir la vérité de ma mère. La véritable Shizuru Fujino.<p>

_**Fin**_

_**(Note de l'auteur : Pas d'épilogue de prévu.)**_


End file.
